Kiss it goodbye
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Angelina's Amanda Price's cousin. Her last wish was to meet the real Fitzwilliam Darcy for he creeps her out. But she wasn't that sure about George Wickham. Now she is, and she's going to get some fun...
1. I know the feeling

_ A/N: This whole story's been inspired by the song Lullaby by Nickelback. And before you wonder, yes, I do listen to it while writing, I mean, to that song only! :)_

_ Sorry folks, unfortunately all the rights belong to the awesome Jane and to ITV, thought they both messed up George's story..._

**1. I know the feeling.**

_"Well I know the feeling Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge And there ain't no healing From cutting yourself with the jagged edge"_

That really had been the strangest day of my whole life. I mean, where else than in your dreams would something like this happen? It really was strange, weird, odd, any word you choose, but I really didn't expect it to be so exciting!

If you really want to know the whole story, it all began on a party evening. My flatmates had decided to host a party without asking me, so I had decided to flee to my cousin Amanda's place. I didn't really care if Michael or Piranha would be there, I just wanted a quiet evening, just me and Matthew McFadyen. Wha'? Most women prefer Colin Firth's Darcy, but my eyes only glitter when I see those damn blue eyes showing up on screen.

Let me be clear about it. I only read Pride and Prejudice once, and I didn't like it. I'm much a picture person. Each and every Jane Austen I've watched (Sense and Sensibility with Emma Thompson's the best) and loved it, but that's it, I'm not obsessed with it... Oh, and, you can hate me even more if you want, the character I really despise the most (except in that version of course) is Fitzwilliam Darcy. You read it right, I hate him! No, my mind was fully set on Bingley when it came to theatre or 1995 versions.

Anyway, I knocked on Am's door and of course there was no reply until few minutes. But, to my astonishment, it wasn't Amanda who opened the door, it was a beautiful young woman wearing a gorgeous georgian dress and a bonnet that hid her curled dark brown hair. She was just stunning and I wished I was on the other side of the bench to hit on her. I really thought those things from time to time, don't blame me...

"I'm so sorry Miss, we haven't been introduced properly and yet I keep staring at you in a very improper way. I'm Elizabeth Bennett." She bowed to me in a gracious curtsy, and I imitated her, being acquainted (thanks to my actress formation at school) with those pretty bows. It only reached me then.

"Elizabeth Bennett? You kidding?" I really must have sounded impolite or something, because she looked a little annoyed. I rebowed and said "Angelina Johnson" and again she bowed back.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Johnson."

"Please, call me Angelina." I looked at her more closely, and it was true she was looking just like the perfect Lizzie. Even Keira looked poor beside her. She cleared her throat as I had resumed staring. I coughed. "Sorry. I was expecting to see my cousin. Amanda?"

Her eyes lit up at once. "Miss Price? She's just gone to my house!"

I giggled. Amanda? In the Bennett's house? As much as this story was already being a strange nightmare, my cousin being "stuck" in her favourite book was just too funny to keep inside.

"Have I said something amusing?" Lizzie asked as I was heading towards the couch and sat myself (or lied in it as a proper git would be more correct).

"No, no, you haven't. It's just that...how has she gone?" The question was stupid, she should have been sucked into the book or something, and yet Elizabeth was knowing her name.

"Miss Price and I met yesterday evening. It appears there's a door linking my house and hers, a door that usually never opened, for it did, it would open on empty air. Your cousin got through it barely minutes ago." She pointed towards the bathroom.

I got up and headed towards it, Lizzie on my heels.

"See, that is the door." She pointed the wall behind which normally lied the plumbing. "I see it in your eyes, Miss Johnson. You wish to join her." Her eyes were warm yet I felt as if they were piercing my soul. I just nodded. "Then you must take my clothes. My father wouldn't allow another young woman to step into his house in such clothing."

I looked down at my torn jeans, my biker boots and my leather jacket, thought under it I only wore a simple white shirt. We switched clothes, and I must say she was really even more gorgeous wearing biker boots. Holy shit I was staring at Elizabeth Bennett!

I myself didn't look bad in her dress and bonnet, my long hair pinned on my head. It felt good to be wearing these, as if I was allowed to enter the movie. Though it would be different. Shit!

I greeted Lizzie a hug and opened the door, revealing a faintly lit corridor. I could hear voices across and decided to go and try to find Mr Bennett, as Lizzie presented him to be the kindest and most sensible person in the house.

The door closed behind me and I could only catch a glimpse of Elizabeth before my world was left behind.

Bugger.

"Here we go. D'you think Matthew lives somewhere near? You could pay him a visit!" Great. Now I was talking to myself.

_Review!_


	2. Just close your eyes

_ A/N: Sorry it took me too much time to update, seeing as I already have some story alters put on this story (thanks so much!), but as I am currently writing three, soon four, and maybe even five stories at a time, I really don't know which ones to update first... :)_

_ *sigh* Do you really think I would be posting here if I owned Lost in Austen? Really?_

**2. Just close your eyes.**

"_And you can't tell I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Well honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby"_

I swear to you, getting down those stairs I started to freak out like hell. What was I doing there, in the Bennett's house and not in Pemberley? Ok, shut up Angie.

I soon spotted a door in front of the stairs, and voices coming from behind the door. Could I just open the door and announce myself? Was it proper? Oh, get a grip, you're a tough girl for Heaven's sake!

I turned the knob and entered a small office, with a wall covered in books, a desk covered in papers, and an armchair covered in...Amanda?

My cousin jumped out of her seat and landed in my arms before a stunned man I could guess was Mr Bennett. Looking nicer than Donald Sutherland, I can tell you...

"Angie? What are you doing here?" Her voice was trying to remain calm but I could tell she was as blur as I was about all this.

"What? Am', I arrived with you and got lost on my way from the stables!"

Her eyes questioned mine, but I turned towards Mr Bennett and curtsied him. He got up and bowed to me.

"I'm so sorry to present myself so late, Sir. I'm Angelina Johnson, Sir, Miss Price's cousin."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Despite the fact that your cousin didn't inform me she wasn't coming alone."

I turned towards Amanda and hushed her with a glance. "I...got lost I'm afraid. I was admiring your garden and couldn't find my way back here."

He didn't seem to mistake me and I took this as a good omen.

"Well, I suppose you too know my dear Lizzie then?"

"We only met once, and very briefly I'm afraid. But I heard a lot of things through Amanda. My presence, though, is only on a protection matter. A young woman as my cousin can't obviously wonder between Hammersmith and Longbourne on her own."

Amanda was looking at me with wide eyes, up and down at what I was wearing and then at her own clothing. Mr Bennett followed her gaze and then turned to me. "I then reckon you don't like hunting, Miss Johnson?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't. I much prefer watch...reading."

His gaze lit. "You do read? Which author's your favourite?"

My impulse gave me away. "Joanne Rowling, Sir."

"A woman? That's unusual. And what does she-" He cut dead when Amanda yawned. "Yes, I do believe both of you need a good night's sleep. We can resume this conversation sometime tomorrow, if you are positive about it."

"I would love it, Mr Bennett." My reply was genuine. I was already starting to like him.

"Well then, I suppose Lizzie wouldn't mind if I let you her room during her absence. Here." He handed Am' a lantern and drove us towards the staircase. "Good night, ladies."

I curtsied him, Am' trying to follow taking her sweatshirt in her hands. I rolled my eyes.

When we reached the first floor, I leaned so I could whisper in her ear. "Dear cousin, I fear you have to learn things about curtsy."

She elbowed me.

_ I know I'm reading really short chapters, but I like it that way, looks like a diary, doesn't it? Review please!_


	3. The easy way out

_ A/N: Hey, you're lucky readers! Two chapters in a row! I'm feeling inspired today! Thanks to Chad Kroeger, of course... :)_

_ I still do not own Lost in Austen, sorry to sound bitter..._

**3. The easy way out.**

_ "Stop thinking about The easy way out There's no need to go and blow the candle out "_

The following morning, I got up very early, thanks to the sleepless night I'd spent with my dearest snoring cousin. I quickly put on the same dress as the day before and silently got out of the house, finally visiting the garden in the rising sunlight.

This was a bloody mess. I was stuck in a book. A bloody girls' book. And the worst of it was that I felt like I belonged there. Belonging in a book. Me. Angelina. Miss movies. This was something I would never have expected. Ever.

I leaned against a tree not far from the house to be sure not to get lost as I pretended last night. I started thinking. Lizzie was still living with her parents, it could only mean that she wasn't with Darcy yet. Maybe Jane was already gone to London with her uncle and aunt, or maybe I was just stuck right at the beginning. Perfect. I would have to deal with Bingley's awesomeness and try not to steal him from Jane's grasp.

When I got up, I checked the back of my dress for any wood piece. I was already becoming accustomed to girly manners. I hated girly manners.

As I made my way towards the staircase once more, I spotted a beautiful young woman standing in a door way. She was wearing a white dress and her blonde hair and brown eyes were most soft. It could only be Jane. Take this Rosamund!

"Oh, sorry, I was..." I cut dead and watched her curtsy me, which I returned.

"You must be Miss Price."

"Actually, I am her cousin, Angelina Johnson."

Jane curtsied me again. "Nice to meet you, Miss Johnson. I myself am Jane Bennett."

"Please, call me Angelina."

She chuckled lightly. "Will you take breakfast with us, Angelina? My sisters are impatient to meet Lizzie's friends." She took my arm and drove me into their dining room, bright with light.

A long wooden table could welcome a dozen guests, and at my entrance two young women got up. The one on the left had brown hair and spectacles. Mary. The one on the right was creamy blonde with blue cheeky eyes. Kitty. They both curtsied me, I curtsied them, and we settled ourselves to get breakfast.

Lydia entered the room giggling and sat herself next to Kitty, whispering in her ear about something funny and yet chocking, seeing the look on Kitty's face. Jane cleared her throat to make her younger sister acknowledge my presence.

Lydia turned to me and shook hands with me. No curtsy with her then. Good, I was already tired of doing this every two minutes.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Johnson. I was just introduced to your cousin. She is most entertaining."

I giggled. "Yes, Amanda can be very feisty when she gets up early on a Sunday."

When talked about the wolf appears they say. Am' entered the room, still dressed in her twentieth century clothes, eyes red, seeming out of place. I made a gesture to get up but Jane overran me.

"I am Jane, Miss Price, glad to meet you. Will you take breakfast with us?"

Amanda looked abash but still sat herself, looking blankly at the table. I took a toast, put a little jam on it and started eating with the sisters, not at all disturbed by where I was. This family was making me so secure I really had the feeling I had lived there all my life.

After breakfast, Jane drove my cousin towards Lizzie's room to lend her a proper dress, after she explained in front of four stunned sisters that her clothes were proper for otter hunting. I had rolled my eyes so high I am certain my blue orbs disappeared for two long seconds.

We were going to the church. Brilliant. For such an atheist as I am, it wasn't going to end well. Then Lydia told me she herself didn't believe everything the Bible said and that I would only have to look out for any good-looking man in the assistance. Which I did. No Matthew though. Bugger.

When we got back home with a beautiful yet crazy-looking Mrs Bennett (she reminded me of someone in Dr Who, but I couldn't remember), we found out that Mr Bennett had received visit during our absence. I was finally going to meet my crush. Charles Bingley himself.

When I spotted him on the sitting-room's couch, my heart jumped a little. Yes, he was very good-looking. Yes, he was looking at Jane with glittering eyes. And yes, he liked reading, which meant he wasn't an idiot. But strangely, it didn't float my boat at all. I let my eyes wander on his face, searching for something I would have missed, but there was nothing.

I wasn't having a crush on Charles Bingley anymore.

Though he was certainly looking at Amanda with searching eyes. Bad bad bad thing. I clutched her arm.

"Am', bad thing going to land. Turn away from Bingers." Which she did. Good girl.

How were we supposed to live here without change to course of things? Bingley was looking too intently at Amanda, Darcy was certainly going to be an ass seeing as his soulmate wasn't there to ponderate, and I myself couldn't let my hand in my pocket if I met a certain captain. What was going to happen? Could we just stay there and touch nothing?

I really started to doubt it. Holy shit.

_ Sorry readers, the next chapter will be a bounce in time. I really can't stay right at the beginning for four more chapters, can I?_

_ Oh, also, I know they meet Bingers before church, but I felt as if it was more...proper to meet him rightly dressed... :p_

_ Review please!_


	4. I have faith in you

_ A/N: Here's the fourth chapter, I promised it, so here comes Mister Hotlooks himself! :)_

_ I'm sorry, I really would like to own myself a Wickham, but he belongs to Jane Austen and Tom Riley... Dammit!_

**4. I have faith in you.**

"Because you're not done, You're far too young And the best is yet to come"

Few days later, I really thought it all had messed up. See, Bingers, who was still obsessed by Amanda, had decided to host a ball at Netherfield Park. Brilliant. There, we finally met Mister Freezer himself, Fitzwilliam Darcy, who I swear I'll loathe until the end of days. He danced with my cousin, let her alone like a poor thing, and she ended up snogging Bingley, who, as innocent as he is, began obsessing about her tongue in his mouth.

Where the hell have I landed?

Anyway, after that, Amanda made herself clear that she would clear it all up, and sent Jane to Bingley. On her way she caught a cold and Am' followed her to Netherfield, leaving me behind. Not that I minded. As far as I was of Darcy, the better I was. Evil son of bitch.

And here I was, sitting in a carriage with Mrs Bennett, the still good-looking but slightly lunatic mother, and Mary and Kitty. They had allowed me to go and fetch my "disturbed" cousin, as I obviously was more sensible than she was. Obviously.

We were "greeted" by Freezer, whom I sent a freezing glance to, and Miss Caroline Bingley, evil bitch in a white dress, who looked like some stuff had been stuck up her ass.

As I was sitting with my hosts, Amanda and Jane got down the stairs, soon followed by a new Bingers, who had more than obviously changed his mind about Amanda and had swallowed some drugs to fall into right and become obsessed with Beautiful Jane. At last.

"Jane, my heart has not been right since I discovered you were gone!" Yeah, right, strange mother you've got poor missy.

I myself got up and greeted my cousin by a well-placed elbow. "What did you do to Bingers?"

She answered the whisper by a sorry look. Gosh, what had she said? "I told him I was a lesbo."

I started laughing so hard everyone turned towards me, even Freezer. I apologized with a gesture and got out of the house. There was something in the air that made me feel like I had to be careful, that what would happen would be important. Have I known, I would have run away. Or wouldn't most probably.

After a little chit-chat with our "charming hosts", we were kindly driven back to our carriage, where Jane, Am' and I sat on the same seat. Jane waved goodbye to Bingers, whose face had become redder and redder by the minute, and Amanda shot a longing glance to Freezer. She owned herself a sneer.

"What?" she mouthed to me just as Mrs Bennett started her questioning.

"So, do the two of you have any brothers?" I shook my head.

"I do not have any siblings, though Amanda has a brother."

"Kevin" My cousin's voice was trying to hide the fact that she despised Mrs Bennett.

"How lovely. Does Kevin share your commodious residence?" I doubted her questions were only on purpose to talk. I feared she was trying to send Amanda back to where her brother could lock her up.

Am' snorted. "I wouldn't share a bag of chips with Kev' if it could be avoided. He's pretty feral. He's fifteen."

I giggled hard until the carriage jumped and I was sent towards Kitty, who pushed me back into my seat. We had stopped.

"What's happening?" Am's voice wasn't assured, but, as it struck me then, she was reading too much Austen. She would probably be thinking we were under attack or something.

I got out first, soon followed by the rest of my company. One of our heels was broken. And we were in the middle of nowhere. A beautiful nowhere, but still, nowhere.

I turned towards Jane when I saw our driver walk away very slowly. "Couldn't he take the horse?"

"He cannot ride." Her gaze was almost sorry, but I knew she was mistaking me. I wasn't afraid at all. Just annoyed.

"But you can!"

Her voice became lower. "It wouldn't be proper for a lady to ride without a saddle."

I shrugged. You would watch me, Miss Bennett, I swear you would!

Then we spotted another carriage coming our way. We were saved. I could feel relief, though obviously I hadn't been afraid. That's until I saw the uniforms. That's when I started freaking out.

One of the militiamen got out of the carriage and I could have fallen on my ass if I hadn't been already leaning against our own carriage. The man was...a bloody hottie. One of those you only see in movies or TV shows. One of those you want to see for real, just to feel luck once in your life. He had brown hair with cute sideburns, and a pair of light brown orbs I couldn't take my eyes off.

"Ladies." He bowed towards us. "I rather form the impression that you are satisfied to meet His Majesty's militia. Gentlemen, acquaint yourself with the roof. We have acquired a most precious cargo that must be stowed within." His companions got out of the carriage and all climbed on its roof. But none were as good-looking as the one we had in front of us. Amanda sneered and I turned to her eyebrows up.

"You are most kind, sir. To whom do we owe the pleasure of this most felicitous offer?" Mrs Bennett's voice could have been mistaken as pull-over, but I could tell she was already planning a wedding for one of her girls.

"Captain Wickham, madam." Huh oh. Bad bad bad. "All felicity is all mine." He gestured for the girls and their mother to enter the carriage, and they were soon followed by a killing-glance-shooting Amanda. Wickham (oh dear, why did it have to be him?) only lifted his gorgeous eyebrows (shut up hormones) before turning to me.

That was a bugger. His eyes locked with mine, his questioning, mine dazzled. I could tell I was shaking, but who minded. I was up in Paradise, except that the ignition was produced by the horribly seducing prat George Wickham.

"My lady, don't you want to join your charming friends?" His company snorted, and I decided to play along.

I playfully shook my head. "Thank you, but I'd rather burn in Hell than set foot in a militia's carriage." And with those words I turned around and started taking our horses' attaches off.

Wickham started to understand. "Are you really going to ride this horse barebacked?" I can tell, he was impressed.

"Yes, I am. Go ahead, I will not be long." Those ropes finally let go, and I climbed on the horse's back helping myself with a rock. "Yip yip!" The horse started walking towards Longbourne, and I left a stunned George and carriage behind.

Yep, I did it. And believe me, it was worth it. If I could play with the most impetuous and arrogant womanizer in all literature's history, then I would... You watch me!

_ I know, that girl's crazy... ;)_

_ Review please!_


	5. I'm telling you

_ A/N: So strange no one has reviewed yet... :(_

**5. I'm telling you.**

_"I'm telling you that, It's never that bad And taking that something is where at"_

What the _Hell_ was I _thinking_ when I climbed on that horse? First, I wasn't riding that well, seeing that the only time I did I was ten years old and I started crying when the horse jumped over a flower patch. Second, I really wasn't going to hit on George Wickham just to avenge Georgiana Darcy, was I?

So, that's really horrified with myself that I arrived, much to my content at least five minutes before the carriage, in Longbourne. The lad asked me if he could take care of the horse, but to be honest, I wanted to do it myself. I took the reins and drove the huge beast towards the stables, where I took the moors out and started to rub its dark robe.

Yeah, as you can guess, I know I was five minutes earlier than them because _he_ entered the stables not long after I started taking care of the horse.

"I confess it, Miss Johnson, you're most surprising."

I could feel he wasn't far behind me, but I ignored his closeness, and most of all the feeling I had to push him against a wall and...do some kind of things that weren't really Christian to his glorious body... Anyway, I continued rubbing the horse. "In what way?"

"Oh, in many ways. First of all, I had to question the kindest Miss Kitty Bennett to be honoured with the knowledge of your name."

I snorted. "You didn't really ask for it." Yeah, really unusual sentence for that time, but hey, I wasn't in my right mind!

"That is true. But still, you climbed on this horse with such...pride and yet such...amateurism I feared you were insane. Which obviously you aren't."

I turned to face him and then searched for the horse's mantel. "I can be, if too annoyed."

I heard him giggle behind me. A cute giggle, a soft giggle. A sincere giggle. "I'm sure you can."

When I have found the mantel, I took it back to where the stallion was standing, and started to wrap to clothe around its tough body. And then, of course, Wickham started to help me closing the straps.

"Do you really need to do this? You are a lady, after all."

I looked at him from over the horse. "I am no lady, I'm afraid to disappoint you. You can lock your women eater's gaze upon someone else."

His eyebrows lifted and his lips formed the most insufferably irresistible smile. "What do you mean, gracious one?"

"You heard me. Go and play your silly game with someone else. Your tricks won't work with me." As if his looks weren't already driving me insane.

"Oh, but I am not seducing you, young lady. On the contrary, I am just trying to make acquaintance with someone close to the mysterious Miss Price." His smile widened.

Mine too. He really thought he would have me there? "My cousin will be glad to hear that."

He opened his mouth to reply, but a lad entered the stables, panting. "Sorry Miss, but there is a guest in Mr and Mrs' house and it would be appreciated if you went to meet him."

I sighed. "Right, thank you..." I waited for him to say his name but, obviously not used to that, he didn't respond until Wickham mouthed him "name".

"Oh, err, Davis, Miss. Me name is Davis."

"Thank you, then Davis. I suppose Mr Bennett is receiving his guest in his office?"

"Indeed he is, Miss."

I started to walk towards the exit door, only to stop and curtsy George. "T'was a real _pleasure_ to meet you, Captain. I hope I will never see you again."

He smiled, probably thinking he had won me over.

I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him, winning myself the awkward feeling of having my ass being scanned... Not that I minded... I just hoped this devil of a gorgeous man would get out of my life as soon as I walked out.

I was sooo mistaken!

_Review, please, it would make my day!_


	6. Don't be surprised

_ A/N: I've just changed my chapters' début. I'm over with Lullaby, though I'm still listening to it while writing, and am now settled through Kiss it goodbye's lyrics for a few chaps... ;)_

**6. Don't be surprised.**

_"Don't be surprised When you swallow all your pride It's tough to see through bullshit When it's up above your eyes."_

When I entered the house, I automatically saw Amanda standing out of Mr Bennett's office, with voices coming from it. When I stood before the door, I saw Mrs Bennett, her hands on Jane's shoulders, addressing a man standing in front of all the remaining Bennett's daughters.

"This therefore, is Miss Elizabeth." The man's voice was most bothering. The kind of voice you would perfectly see on a perv.

Then I understood he was talking of Amanda, who shook her head most vigorously.

"Elizabeth is presently in town." Mrs Bennett seemed to be more than shocked that someone could think Am' was her daughter. I silently giggled.

"At this time of year? Well, we shall not tell Lady Catherine." Yeah, right, the most boring speech I've ever listened to. "Her Ladyship is very firm about the season."

At that precise moment though, it suddenly clicked. Lady Catherine, dearest cousins all. That man should be Collins! And by the look of it, he must be less charming than Tom Hollander!

Mrs Bennett let out a little squee and then gestured towards Amanda, and me apparently. "We have in her place Miss Amanda Price, and her cousin, Miss Angelina Johnson."

I entered the room to greet Collins. Oh. My. God. That man was a creepy one. Just imagine Voldemort and Snape having a child. That would be him. Good God!

I curtsied but a little late, though he didn't seem to pay attention to me at all. Thank heavens!

"You will stay to diner Mr Collins?"

Mr Bennett rolled his eyes. "Mr Collins will stay the fortnight. Is that not the plan?"

"Oh, two whole weeks." Beside her mother, Mary looked most disgusted. I understood her, poor creature. "We are so fortunate Mr Bennett." Yeah, tell me about it!

"Indeed, the Lord has spilled upon us!"

Then the girls went out of the room giggling, and I just followed, though I headed right to Lizzie's room to avoid any weird conversation Mrs Bennett would probably have about her daughters marrying the creep.

I must admit, at that time of day, I would have liked nothing more than being hit on by George Wickham!

The following day, I was watching out my window, with Amanda sneekering wherever she would, when I spotted Collins going towards Jane, who was gardening. I sensed a shudder in my spine. Bad bad bad.

I saw him pick her hand and kiss her gloves, then shoot her the most horrible smile I've ever seen in my life. I made a disgusted noise and returned to my quiet staring at the scenery.

Then I heard my cousin's voice, or yell should I say, in the garden. I looked at the scene playing before my eyes, eyes which were wide open. Mr Collins was kneeling in front of Jane, who was sitting on a bench, and Amanda was gripping Charlotte Lucas' hands as to pull her towards. Oh no, here she went again. Trying to fix what didn't need to be. And then Charlotte ran away, obviously crying, and Jane followed soon after. But the most surprising thing was that Collins got up and walked to Am' looking as if he would ask _her _to marry him. Oh God!

I ran down the stairs and started to look out for her, but none of them was to be seen. That's when I stopped by research in the park that I heard Lydia, Kitty and Mary giggling in front of the house, most probably greeting someone.

"...Well, he's only been here one night, and he's proposed...to Miss Price!" I knew it! Filthy moron!

"Good Lord!" So that was Bingley and Darcy then.

"Isn't it immense?"

"Colossal! Has she accepted him?"

"There are to be married within the fortnight." Oh dear... Tell me I didn't hear that!

"Come in gentlemen, and see this Collins for yourself."

"Oh do say you shall!"

"We shall."

"Hurrah! We shall have cake!" Well, that and your flat breast, I'm afraid you won't find a husband soon, Kitty...

"Are women not curious, Darcy?"

I decided to step out of the shadows. "Indeed we are, Bingley. I sometimes do not comprehend my kind either."

The two gentlemen turned to me and bowed. "Miss Johnson! What a pleasure to see you again!"

"It's a pleasure too, sir. Shall I accompany you inside?"

Darcy bowed his head and I stepped in front of them.

Oh Jesus. I swear you won't see anything more disturbing than my sweet tiny cousin, stretching her hand out beside the monstrous Collins. Worse than that, wearing an engagement ring. I would vomit if I wasn't a good girl...

_ Hey, what did you think? Lemme know, please!_


	7. Your integrity could be for sale

_ A/N: Hey, I'm doing great progress in this story, so proud of myself I am! :)_

**7. Your integrity could be for sale.**

"_Treat you like a door mat Expecting you to fail Says right across your forehead Integrity for sale"_

I just stood there, behind everyone, eyeing my cousin's finger as if it was a nightmare. What it was, obviously. Amanda would never marry anyone, let aside that creepy thing Collins. I could hear Mrs Bennett crying in the kitchen, but who minded?

"So who here lacks acquaintance? Mr Bingley, let me present Mr Collins." Bingers bowed to Creepman, until a figure I knew only too well appeared at the door. Oh bugger!

"And you sir are...?" The gorgeous bloody seducer, you idiot!

"Papa, this is our saviour, Captain Wickham." Yeah, right, do that again and Darcy eats your eyes!

"Very well, our saviour! Captain Wickham, this gentleman is Mr Darcy." George bowed, but of course no reply. No way! Darcy even turned around and faced the wall. Charming!

Mr Bennet then gestured towards Mary so that she would play the piano. It took her a while to understand. "Mr Bennet, may I have your permission to play the piano?"

He fainted surprise perfectly. "At this hour? What would Lady Catherine say Mr Collins?"

"Her Ladyship is possessed of impeccable manners, she would merely pretend not to notice." Well, if she really was that boring, we wouldn't get along very well, her Ladyship and I.

"Do it Mary." Right, can I go upstairs and die please?

Lydia literally assaulted George and started a boring conversation with him, while Amanda turned to Darcy and Bingley to Collins. Right, I was left alone again. Perfect.

"Mr Bennett, I'm sorry to ask, but can I go outside and take a breath of fresh air, all this society really is exhausting." I nearly winked at him, but I knew he wouldn't mind. He would run away with me if he could.

"By all means, Miss Johnson, by all means. Don't get lost, however, I would lack some sensible company."

I curtsied and winked this time, before heading outside, followed by a pair of brown eyes. Yeah, follow me, George, you would host a searching party that would last two weeks before you would find me...

After a while, and after George eyed the whole garden in search for me, not even minding to raise his gaze to see me in a tree, Amanda got out of the house, looking so much troubled, before her husband-to-be (lemme vomit at the thought) joined her. I eavesdropped but kept my eyes on George.

"My dear! You are not chatty!"

"No!"

"The company of the Bennetts is indeed demeaning, but when we are conjoined in matrimony, with my exalted patronage and your...income, we can turn our face towards more distinguished liaisons."

Then George started walking towards Am' when she saw him standing not far from her. If he was hitting on her, I swear I would eat this tree!

"I confess it Miss Price, you fascinate me. I think you've injured great heartship in your life, as have I." Oh please, don't! I rolled my eyes and nearly fell off. C'mon Angie, get a grip! He is that crap who seduced little Darcy girl, not a bloody Olympian God!

"Come on, get it over with, give me the shtick! Tell me all about Darcy robbing you what was right for yours." Amanda 1 – Wickham 0.

"So you have heard about this?"

"I read about it. Take my tip, Wickham, don't waste your time with this lot, especially Lydia, because I'm watching you. Every time you try to pull a stroke, I'll be right behind you with a big neon sign saying "Don't trust this guy!"" Neon? C'mon Am', he may be handsome, but he lives in the 1800s nonetheless!

"What is neon?"

"Wait and see!"

He started leaning in really dangerously, provoking me to grip the branch I was sitting in even more. Calm down hormones! "Miss Price, I fear that your life with Mr Collins may be short of gaiety. If you find yourself nonplussed by the anticipated pleasures of married life, call upon me, and I shall redress the deficit." Oh God! Tell me he didn't propose that to my cousin? Facepalming myself might not be enough to translate my surprise.

"Full marks for trying, George, but I wouldn't have my deficit redressed by you if you were the last man on Earth!" Yeah, right, turn him down, Amanda, he's _mine_! Wait, did I think that? Erase that!

Then, Darcy and Bingers got out of the house, most probably leaving. Amanda walked in and took Charles' hand, pulling him towards the garden with Jane. I turned back towards George and nearly fell off. He was looking straight at me.

"Is it considered proper to climb in a tree in a white dress and eavesdrop on someone's conversation?"

I started getting down but of course got my dress stuck under my foot. George took my waist and pulled me to the ground, keeping me an unneeded second against his chest.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was admiring the scenery when you two came under my tree and started talking nonsense."

"Oh, I've hit a point. Are you jealous, Miss Johnson?"

"Jealous of whom? Amanda, perhaps? Oh yes, how I would love to be fiancée to Creepy Collins!" I wasn't lying...much.

"You know what I was talking about."

"I do. And you're mistaken. I do not need my deficit to be redressed by anyone. It's perfectly well where it stands." Have I said that? Please, tell me I haven't!

Well, apparently I did, seeing how George's smirk showed soon after. "Will you take a walk with me, Miss Johnson?"

I sighed, but to lie to? I dreamt of walking with him! "If I must."

And that's how we started taking a turn of the park, talking about things that didn't matter. Those things being me.

_ What did you think? ;)_


	8. Fireflies in the air

_ A/N: I really like when someone reviews my stories, thanks! :)_

_ Oh, and I've changed song again. This time, I'll introduce another Nickelback's song, being If everyone cared..._

**8. Fireflies in the air.**

_"And in the air the fireflies Our only light in paradise We'll show the world they were wrong And teach them all to sing along"_

"So, Miss Johnson...do you live with your cousin?"

I don't remember when or how we started talking about this, just that it popped up in the middle of nowhere. "No...I...live on my own."

I could sense him freeze. "On your own?"

I turned and faced in anxious face. "Yes, sometimes. I live with Amanda most of the time, but I like to be alone too, so I have a...little house of my own in her garden." I was a small lie, wasn't it?

He came back to life and we resumed walking. "So, how is it that your parents let you do that?"

This was my turn to frown. "I..my parents aren't...they are dead."

"Miss Johnson, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Accept my apologies, I won't bring it out again."

"It's alright, Captain, I assure you. I didn't know them much. There was an accident, when I was two years old. I've been raised by Amanda's parents. We're like sisters." I kept looking down, maybe afraid that my story would be pathetic to his eyes.

"It's...unfair that you had to suffer so much in your young years." I looked up and saw he meant it.

That was the moment I chose to change subject. "So, I really _adore_ talking about myself, but what about you?"

"You already know my background, Miss Johnson." It took me sometime to remember who I was talking to. It was so easy to forget he was George Bloody Wickham!

"Yes, I do. But I do not know the rest. How's life in the militia?"

He smirked. "I do not like it. That's why I take so much pleasure in meeting interesting people wherever we stop." I eyed him and , after drowning in his eyes, giggled. "What is so funny?"

"You are. You are so different from what I'd think of you."

He stopped me by putting his hand on my forearm. I turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed. "What would you think of me, then, Angelina?"

I caught goosebumps the moment he pronounced my first-name. Get a grip, Angie, focus! "I heard rumours...about you and a certain...acquaintance of Mr Darcy." I gripped his arm when I sensed him frown. "But I do not think so poorly of you. I'm sure there's more of it than gives the stories."

He took my hand and kissed it. "I really never met someone who would still speak to me in such friendly terms after knowing what happened. Thank you."

My heart started rushing in my chest as his eyes locked on mine once more. I couldn't focus. I didn't want to focus. To Hell Georgiana! "George..." His eyes lit with the name. "...Others might look out for me. We should head back." That was the most difficult sentence I've ever said.

He gripped my hand and pulled me to his side. We silently walked back towards the house, fingers intertwined, hearts pouncing at the same rate. Peaceful.

When we reached the end of the path, George turned to me again. "I might leave you here, Angelina, for I do not wish your reputation to be soiled because of my mistakes. But I shall see you again, and we shall resume this conversation." He kissed my hand and left me.

I might have exploded of desire. But that wasn't proper. Not in the 1800s. Not when the object of my desire was George Wickham. And certainly not when he was the object of Lydia's attention. I should be more careful with him.

"Angie? God, I've looked out for you everywhere! Where the _Hell_ have you been?" I slowly turned to face Amanda, but I couldn't make a proper thought. "Angie? Are you alright?" She took my hand and drove me to our room, where I sat on the bed.

"Angelina Johnson, you're going to tell me what's happening! You're going to tell me now!" Her eyes were faking anger, I could see it, but they were full of concern nevertheless.

I put a hand on her cheek. "Amanda, I'm an idiot." I started to gain my sight back, and fell hard on me the feeling to be the most irresponsible woman in the world.

"What? Why? You aren't! Why d'you say that?"

"Amanda...I've fallen in love...with Wickham."

My cousin fell on the bed next to me. Knocked out.

_ Yeah, short, sorry, but there wasn't much to say anyway... ;)_


	9. Not breathing can be dangerous

_ A/N: I've left this story hanging too long. Excuse me for that longing, readers... ;)_

_ I've changed the début song again. This time, I've chose Far Away, still by Nickelback._

**9. Not breathing can be dangerous.**

"I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore" 

Before I could even think about it, I was in a carriage, heading for Netherfield, where Charles had decided to host a ball for Jane. Everything seemed to be fine, apart from Am' being stuck with Collins of course. I was riding with them, and Mr Creepy looked even more disgusting in the faint light. Don't want to be locked in a dark room with that perv'!

Amanda and I just had a long and difficult conversation about my feelings for George. As much as she didn't want me to end up with him, she respected I couldn't help it, and just gave me advises as to make him turn to Lydia instead. I was sad, of course, that he would end up with someone else, but it was how the story had to go. I wouldn't interfere.

As soon as we got out of the carriage, we ran away from Collins, only for a while as we had to wait for him for the introduction. I took my cousin's arm and gripped it firmly.

"It'll go perfectly well, Angie. Just avoid him." She gave me an encouraging peck, and went to take the arm of her fiancé. Huh.

"Miss Amanda Prince, Miss Angelina Johnson, and Mister William Zeal-of-the-Lord Collins." I choked when I heard his middle name. As did Amanda. I heard her talking about it to him while I went hiding behind a column. After curtsying the hosts of course.

Then I saw Amanda going to dance with Collins, and ending up dancing with Darcy. The git was obviously not appreciating her at all. He looked before him with that horrible air snobs have, you know, as if they had a huuuuge... whatever. My trail of thoughts suddenly was interrupted as Darcy left the dance floor, soon replaced by no one else than George. I overheard him.

"Darcy has many virtues. Gallantry on the dance floor is not one of them." I was torn between the feeling he had already forgotten me and the impression he had tried to ease my cousin's shame as her partner left her like a shit.

"For God's sake!" I heard Amanda say/shout before leaving him and going to sit in a corner to mumble against Darcy's snobism. She was totally all over him!

"Are you avoiding me, Miss Johnson?" I jumped on my seat. He was just behind me!

I got up and turned as swiftly as I could seeing the situation. "Oh, Captain." I curtsied. "I'm not a partying woman. I'd rather have stayed in Longbourne, but Amanda begged me to come with her. The poor girl." I looked over at my cousin, still looking sick at the approach of her "wedding".

"Yes. Would you wish she wasn't to marry the Mister Collins?" George's whisper tickled my ear, but I didn't turn around.

"Yes, I would."

He bowed to me and went to talk with the three Bennett girls. Bad omen. What have I just pushed him to do?

I giggled nevertheless and got out of the house to visit the marvellous gardens, which in the darkness were looking even more mysterious. After a while, I heard a cry inside the house, so I turned around, and saw Amanda being nicely kicked out of the house by Darcy and Bingers. What has she done again?

I ran towards her. "Amanda? What's...going on?" My voice got lower as I saw she was the most upset person I've ever seen. Her gaze softened a little as she saw it was me, but her voice was still sharp as a blade.

"Your boyfriend told Lydia my father was a fishmonger. It got to Collins, of course, and he broke the engagement. I kneed him in the balls." She sighed while I burst into laugh. "What? That's not funny, Angie!"

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. You kneed him?" I bowed to push on my already aching ribs. "You're the best!"

She took my arm and pulled me behind her as she walked towards the carriages. "Anyway, I've been kicked out of the party by Annoying Snob and Puppet Bingers. We'll have to go home by foot."

I took her hand. "You really are shaking this world's rules, Am'." I kissed her cheek.

While we started to walk towards Longbourne, which wasn't that far from Netherfield, thanks the Lord, I sensed her ease. "Have you seen him? Wickham?"

I nodded in the dark. "I'm afraid he only said that to Lydia because he wanted to make my dreams come true." I suddenly felt bad. "Oh my gosh! If Jane marries Collins now, it'll be my fault!"

"I didn't think about this eventuality, I confess." I turned around in a spin, soon followed by my stunned cousin.

George was standing in front of us, gripping a horse by the reins. "Geo-Captain? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let the two of you get home by foot, by night!" He bowed a little to Amanda. "Are you still angry with me?" She snorted. "Anyway, take my horse. I guess Miss Price can't ride, so her safety is in your hands, Miss Johnson."

He out the reins in my hand before kissing it. "I can't take your horse. You won't be able to get back to your regiment without it."

He giggled. "I will ask your most charming hostess to accept me in their carriage. I'm sure she won't say no." He started walking back to the ball. "Good night, ladies."

"Thank you." I watched him go until Amanda cleared her throat.

"How on Earth do you want me to climb on that?"

"Come here." I drove the horse towards a decorating rock, made her climb on it and pushed her bottom up to sit at her ease. "Now don't move, I'm climbing behind you." I twisted the length of my dress to climb, and soon we were heading much quicker towards Longbourne. "You're lucky I've watched the way we came by."

She was gripping the horse's hair as if she was in danger of death. "I know I'm lucky, now get me there soon before I faint!"

I giggled as I kicked the horse's side to make it go faster.

_ Wohoo! I was trying to make Angelina not seeming that obsessed with George's presence, but I failed. I promise it'll get better in the next chapters. She'll finally decide to have fun and make him beg for it. Clever girl!_

_ Review please!_


	10. My cheeks begin to heat

_ A/N: Oh my God I'm just a traitor! I've betrayed Nickelback for Snow Patrol... Sorry, couldn't help myself... ;)_

**10. My cheeks begin to heat.**

"_Your father calls to you As he's looking at his watch You leave me with a kiss On my quickly heating cheek"_

After that ball, everything went forward in the time of a blink. Jane, persuaded Bingers didn't love her as Amanda told her, agreed in marrying the Creep. I facepalmed myself when she told me. But of course, we could thank Darcy for that as well.

So that's on a very beautiful morning -really, couldn't you have made it rain?- that I put on the most beautiful dress I found on Elizabeth's wardrobe, curled my hair as I could, brushed my teeth with those horrible wood sticks, and put a white bonnet on. I really looked fine in this, but that wasn't a happy day for me. I was so sorry for the poor Jane.

As I got downstairs, I found Amanda trying to convince the bride to quit her engagement. It only made her yell at my cousin and leave abruptly. I feared for their friendship.

Mrs Bennett and her other daughters appeared, all beautifully dressed, but the mother wore a pedant look she shared with Amanda. It couldn't announce good things.

I overheard Kitty saying something to Mary. "Lizzie didn't even come! Isn't that weird and disrespectful of her!" I snorted and then agreed a little with them. We had told Lizzie of course, by putting a letter under the door, but she couldn't open it and remained stuck for her sister's wedding. I guess it could feel disrespectful.

Am' was wearing one of Lizzie's white dresses with a red bonnet and blue jacket. She looked so strange in these clothes, it didn't look like her at all...

"Angie, come over here!" Her eyes were blazing, and I retreated back, guessing what this would be about. "If we see Wickham, promise you'll kill him."

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, I promise."

She looked me up and down. "You won't. I'll have to do everything myself, as usual." She then pulled me outside towards the carriage. I insisted on saluting Jane before we went away to Meriton, but she looked so angry I didn't push my luck.

When we reached the church, I said to Mrs Bennett I'd rather stay outside and wait for the bride with handfuls of rice. She looked satisfied enough, but I didn't know what of. My deserting or my wedding joke? Only Hell could tell!

There were many people waiting outside the church. Mostly people who didn't like the idea of this marriage but who were there for Jane's sake. Just like me I suppose.

I posted myself behind a stone wall, and when I heard the weds coming out of the church, I suddenly found myself standing next to Bingers.

"Oh, Mr Bingley! I haven't seen you!"

He looked at me with puppy eyes, and I knew how he felt. He hated himself for listening to Darcy-Snob. "Miss Johnson." He bowed but I felt like he wasn't in it.

I took his wrist. "Nobody should tell us what to do with our feelings. Nobody." I wiped one tear away on his face, and pushed him to greet Jane and her husband.

They exchanged a painful look, before she was finding herself kissing Collins. I pulled back nausea. Then Jane threw her flowers and it landed right in Charlotte Lucas' hands. I felt sorry for her when she turned to Amanda. We had screwed her life over and again.

I felt someone's gaze on me and when I searched who it was, of course I met George's walnut eyes. He bowed to me but I didn't respond. He widened his eyes and I just turned back to Bingley, who walked forward in an attempt to take one last look at the woman he loves.

When Jane and Collins parted, the crowd walked away, and I could perfectly hear Amanda and George's little talk.

"Are you very angry about my fishy tales?

"My dad's an accountant. Much more interesting if he actually was a fishmonger!"

"How very alike we are, Miss Price. We see the world the same way. We have the same scent. I can smell myself on you." I turned around to hide my smile. The scenery really was beautiful, even on a day like this. I started moving forward the patches of grass leading back to Longbourne.

"Where do you think you're going without talking to me?" I suddenly his breath on my back, and I couldn't help but shudder at the thought he was so close to me. I stopped walking and turned to face the very object of my thoughts.

"George." I curtsied him. "I wasn't willing to talk to you, that's all."

He paced forward so that his eyes were levelled with mine. "Is it your cousin?" He took a strand of hair which disturbed my sight and put it back behind my ear.

I walked back from him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being...you."

"I think you like me as I am, Angelina."

I turned around and ran away.

I didn't go far before his grip caught my arm and turned me back in his arms.

I looked up into his eyes, and they were on fire. "Angelina, please, tell me what's wrong."

"George, I can't...you can't...do this anymore. I can't bear it."

He let me go. "Are you...engaged to someone?"

I shook my head painfully. "No, of course not."

He took my cheek in his palm. It burnt my skin but I put my own palm on his to help the feeling. He wiped my tears away.

"You know how I feel about you. I do not need to tell you."

I nodded. "I know. That's what's wrong. You can't love me, George, because you have to marry someone else."

He giggled a little. "And who says that I can't marry who I want?"

"Fate." I softly pushed his hand away and walked towards Longbourne, slowly enough for him to follow.

He pushed his pace till he was walking right beside me, and I took his hand on an impulse. His thumb traced rings of fire on the back of my hand, and it didn't help my trail of thoughts.

As we carried on, I definitely thought that Amanda's plan of me to get away from George as much as I could was only making him wanting me more... That was a game I wasn't used to, even if it was a nice enough feeling to think for once the womaniser would be maneaten.

_ Review please! I know it has taken long, don't yell at me! :)_


	11. Mending hearts goes boom

_ A/N: I've noticed Angie's less and less bitchy over the chapters. I hope I'm going to rectify this right now! ;)_

**11. Mending hearts goes boom.**

"_If our hearts are never broken Well there's no joy in the mending"_

We kept on walking like this until the sky went dark all of a sudden. It wasn't bad for me, I loved walking in the rain, but I was sure George would try and protect me from being soaked or something.

As I expected, after the first rain drops fell on my dress, George pulled me next to him and removed his jacket to build a homemade umbrella. I giggled in his grip and moved myself away from him.

As the rain was falling harder and harder on the soil, that soon became wet as a beach, I outstretched my arms and laughed out loud as the water fell on my face, hair, and body skin.

As much as I was concerned, I could have stayed like this forever. I didn't give a damn my dress was so light the water could make it glue my skin and become translucent. I really didn't care. I was already too deep in this to start thinking.

I stayed like this, soaked to the bone, until the water stopped being heavy. A lighter rain started all over again, and I finally opened my eyes.

What I saw really was a scene. George Wickham, jacketless, was standing right in front of me in his waistcoat and white shirt, soaked as Hell too, and was looking at me with a mixture between admiration and pity in his beautiful eyes.

I laughed at his face.

"What's so funny?" His voice was strangely fading, as if the water made the sounds appear lower.

"You. I'm a big girl, you know, I can make my choices alone."

"What choices?"

"Standing in the rain is something I love doing." I tried to wring the bottom of my dress, but there was no use.

"Angelina, I-" George walked forward, I just took a few steps backwards and giggled.

"What are you trying to do, Sir? Taking advantage of the weather to ravish me?" I shook my head to point to the words, and then I just took back my bonnet and started walking towards the house again.

I could see Longbourne from there. The windows were lit, and I wondered if they were looking after me. Probably not. I smiled to myself. Only Jane would have put up a search party. I guess right now Mr Bennett should be in a state of profound sadness. Poor man. His daughter, married to the creepiest man on Earth. I could feel his pain.

"Are you playing with me, Miss Johnson?" I turned on my heels and found George, slowly walking up to me, his walnut eyes locked on mine, a playful smirk on his lips.

I felt my eyes lit up. "I'm a player. You might want to bet with me."

"Bet what exactly, might I ask?"

"Who's gonna fall first." I giggled and then launched my bonnet towards the sky, where I caught it in my bare wet hands and laughed even harder.

George just stared at me as if I was some kind of strange beast. I just kept on staring back, and suddenly felt some very agreeable heat coming from my chest to my cheeks.

"George, stop staring like this." My whisper could have been swallowed by the rain, but he was so close to me that he caught it easily.

"Why should I? You're beautiful, you know it." He tried to cup my cheek in his hand, but I turned my head so that he just touched my shoulder, and I kept on sending him angry glares.

"I said stop."

"No. Make me."

I sighed and turned away. Then I thought about my old trick. I faked surprise and pointed towards the air. "Look!"

And when he turned to see what I was pointing at (thin air, obviously), I ran away from him.

I ran and ran until I reached Longbourne's stables. I wrought my dress as I could, and my hair too. I looked at myself through one pitch of water.

My hair were a mess, but it wasn't the worst. My dress, as I guessed, was completely glued to my body, and partially showed my corset underneath. No wonder what turned George on. I smiled to myself. _What a bitch you make, Angie..._

"So, d'you think you won?"

I turned quickly on my heels, and found him leaning on the door frame, looking right in my eyes, amused. "Yes, I have."

He walked to me very slowly, and I found myself breathing heavily as, in the faint candle light, I saw his clothes were having the very same effect mine had. "I can't let you win this one, Angelina."

"You will." I turned around once more and started walking towards the entrance, which obviously he blocked from me.

"Are you not going to say goodbye?"

I walked to him, very slowly, and pushed myself on my tip toes to reach his upper cheek. "Goodbye George. Sweet dreams." And then I launched my arms around his neck and played for some seconds with his perfect brown locks.

He wrapped his arms around me too, and I felt our drenched clothes melting us together.

I cleared my throat and then finally kissed his cheek.

I didn't look in his eyes when I got out. It probably would have had a bad effect on my hormones.

As I entered the house and was greeted by a very angry Am', I could still feel his body heat on mine.

_ I'm completely insane. I am. Forgive me, and review... ^^_


	12. Deep down in the mist

_ A/N: I'm so sorry I completely forgot to update this story, but I'm so drowned into the others, way much action-like, that I really forgot Kiss it Goodbye. Sorry again._

_ Then, once more, I had changed the début song. This time, welcome the beautifully rock'n roll World so cold, by Three days Grace._

**12. Deep down in the mist.**

_"Do you ever feel me, Do you ever look deep down inside, Staring at yourself, Paralysed"_

The following morning, Amanda and I got up very early, as we had to pack our things and leave Longbourne. Apparently, with Jane's unfortunate marriage with Creepy Collins, Mr Bennett had lost his senses, and allowed his wife to kick us out.

I wouldn't complain, if we knew where to go to.

As I was almost finished with braiding my hair and knotting my corset, Am' came bolting by the door, looking blankly at a piece of paper in her hand.

"I heard some bouncing. Did you-"

"I tried to pickaxe the door home, yes." She fell onto the bed, sighing. "And Mr Bennett gave me a pound, asking me to be reconciled with Jane at once."

"Then we have to go to Rosings." I said matter-of-factly.

"You say that as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world!"

I giggled. "Come and help me with this, please." I lifted my hair and exposed my back, so she could do my corset. As she was struggling with the laces, I giggled again. "You know, we could still go to Meriton, and find George."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, and scratched me in the process. "Are you mad? Me? Calling _Wickham_ for help? No way!"

I turned around and put my hands on her tiny shoulders. "Amanda, we have nowhere to go, and Rosings can be as far from here as our place. We could do with some help."

"We could ask someone else!"

"Yeah? Who? Darcy thinks you're an abomination, Bingley's probably drinking himself out, Caroline's a total bitch, and Charlotte's gone to Africa! Who else can help us?"

She sighed and turned me to finish my things. "You're right. He probably is the best hope we have. But God I'll never tell him that!"

"Then we'll have to pretend we were just passing by..." I grinned and, in the mirror's reflection, I saw she was returning the grin.

Once I was done, Amanda got out of Lizzie's clothes, and turned back into her Hammersmith's clothes, those she had claimed to be "otter-hunting" ones. She really looked awful in that.

As I closed the wardrobe's doors, I saw Mrs Bennett, standing behind Amanda as she was closing her jacket's buttons. I stared at her as she glared fiercely at Am'.

"On your departure, my daughters may seek to engage you into a conversation. I would prefer it if they weren't successful. Your parting words of wisdom are treasurers, my girls can live without."

I nearly sneered, as I silently made my way to the door.

Amanda turned on her heels and sadly looked at Mrs Bennett, who I really thought until that moment she despised like plague. "You really do think I'm some sort of disease, don't you?" And she walked to me, grabbed my hand, and drove me downstairs.

We met no one on our way out, and perhaps it was better that way. I didn't turn to say goodbye to the house, I knew I'd see it one way or another, but I still felt sour inside.

After a while, and when we were well advanced on our trip to Meriton, Amanda stopped and abruptly turned to me. "So, d'you know where your crush's living?"

I walked towards her and looked down at her with all my height. "He isn't my crush. And I'm not responsible for us being thrown away, so just back your anger on someone else!"

And I resumed walking, not looking back to see if she was following me or not.

I soon arrived at the centre of the village, and as there were many men gathered there, I waited for my cousin to join me. Her clothes, of course, were intriguing everyone, and when we entered the inn, there was even more men looking at her with lusting eyes. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Pervs. Everywhere I went, pervs. Bugger.

I quickly asked the tenant to walk us to the Captain Wickham, and when he opened the door to reveal a highly surprised George, I smirked.

Obviously, as small as she was, he hadn't seen Amanda at first, and was most probably thinking I was finally succumbing him. Bad luck. My cousin stepped away from the darkness and his gorgeous face dropped.

I made my way to sit by the window, and George just sat on a chair, looking up at Amanda in a very impressed way. I just took out a book and pretended I wasn't there.

"Spunk. D'you know the word? Soldier's slang. The men use it to applause a particular species of reckless courage. To my eye, Miss Price, you have spunk. How you hate me." I turned to see his face, and of course his beautiful brown eyes met mine. And I knew what I was sending him back. _I don't hate you_. "And yet, here you are."

"What choice do I have?"

"Precisely. Now, you wish to crawl back into society, and for this, you need me. So, prepare the maigrest of ingredients with confidence and style, and you shall serve a banquet. How much money do you have?"

"A pound."

"I have two. I shall give you one of them." I lifted my head and saw that, for once, he was avoiding my eyes. I sniffed. I knew his moves weren't all meant to Amanda, I wasn't an idiot. "And together, we shall buy you a dress."

Amanda looked very sceptical, but when George stepped out of the room for an obscure reason, she turned to me, as I had started giggling. "What? What's so funny?"

"Him. He thinks I cannot see what he's playing at."

She just sighed, and then George appeared again.

"Miss Price, Miss Johnson, I'm proud to announce I've just hired a tailor. Would you?" And he outstretched his arm for Amanda to take.

She took it, eyeing George as if he was insane, and I just rolled my eyes at him before following out of the room.

As the tailor, who wasn't working far from the inn, was working very fast, George started educating Amanda. He obviously thought I was fit enough for society. Or maybe he didn't intend me to return to society soon. I lost myself into strange thoughts of me staying in his inn bedroom for the rest of my days, plainly waiting for him to return from work and jumping on me as soon as he would pass the door.

It wouldn't be that displeasing. If I wasn't that much of a feminist.

Oh, shut up hormones!

George then grabbed a fan, and put it in front of his face. His eyes were almost smiling (almost, I knew him better).

"I smile, yes?" He asked Amanda.

Am', all arms outstretched, suddenly looked very suspicious. "Yes."

"No." I couldn't help myself.

George put the fan down, revealing a very not-smiling face, and turned to me to wink. I smiled back. Yes, I know you.

"The humble fan. When one is consumed by one emotion but is constrained to exhibit another."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You want instruction in the art of bearing and tone." Amanda lifted her finger to scratch her nose, and George stopped her quickly. "Do not touch your nose."

"I've got an itch!"

"Ladies are strangers to the itch." I sneered. He handed Amanda the fan. "Show me the coquette impériale." Amanda put the fan before her face, but looked like she was a prostitute. I laughed under my breath. "Some seller at the market. Do it again." Am' did it again, and this time it was almost believable. "Better. Show your face."

She remove the fan from her face, and effectively, she wasn't smiling at all. I smiled in pride. _My cousin_, ladies and gentlemen! All becoming courteous en everything, and most of all, getting along with _my_ George! Alleluia! Wait, did I just said "My George"? Okay, scratch that...

"Acquaintances! Consider your very good friends, the de Sarracays. The nec plus ultra of parisian society. Dear prince Gustave and his charming wife, Marie. That collection of porcelain is quite unparalleled."

"Never heard of these people." Come on, Amanda, are you _that_ daft? They don't exist, you dull!

"They don't exist, of course."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"But I've always found them commendably useful."

"I thought we were supposed to be at war with France!"

"A war with France is traditional. A war with Paris...is unthinkable! Society doesn't recognize it." Oh please! Paris' so boring! "What we should do with you is have you married to a rich man!" I sneered again. Amanda married to anyone else than Darcy-Snob? I'd like to see that!

I got up and walked to my cousin, all pimping in her magnificent blue dress that highlighted her red hair. I put my hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful. If Jane doesn't forgive you, I rip her to pieces." And I kissed her forehead.

She leaned in. "You're not coming with me?"

I shook my head. "I'd love to, but Jane and I aren't the best of friends. I think my presence will only make her wary."

She nodded. "Will you manage staying with..." She pointed George, who was paying the tailor.

I giggled. "I think I will do fine. I know him."

I took her arm and drove her outside, while George was quickly putting his soldier's mantel on.

Amanda resumed their discussion. "I am the one person around here who is absolutely not marrying anybody, rich man or otherwise. I've buggered up this story and now I have to unbugger it by rebuilding my friendship with Jane Collins. I'm going to write her a letter." And here she goes again! I could see her game very well! Writing a letter to Jane to have her forgive her that way, then ask her if I could come along with her. She was so predictable. I'd do just fine with George! Yes, I'd probably lose a sheet or two, but I'll live!

"Clever." What? Are you buying it, George? Please, don't!

"And if you don't like it, you can take your dress and – what?"

"You shall be reconciled with Jane, she shall invited you to her house, which is in the grounds of Rosings, which is owned by Darcy's aunt Catherine, and who is the cloaca through whom every society must pass."

"Wohohoh, the person I am most hardly not to marry is Darcy." Yeah, obsessed, aren't you dear cousin? I sneered again.

"I didn't suggest it, and yet you thought of it. That's interesting." He turned away, after eyeing me for a second. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. "Go to Jane at once, forget the letter." And he walked towards a coach to order it for Amanda.

She turned to me. "Angie, I'm so sorry I have to leave you here!" She hugged me a little, until I pushed her away.

"Amanda Price, you are so going to be fine. Darcy will fall for you, I can assure you that. You're so radiant. Let me deal with Hot-Potatoe here." I kissed her cheek and pushed her towards the coach.

It went away at once, and I just had a second to wave my cousin goodbye.

And then it was it. I was alone. Alone with George Wickham. Bloody Hell!

When I turned on my heels to face him, I was suddenly facing to brown flames. And a smirk. A smirk I pushed away.

"So, Captain, won't you show me around?"

_ I so hate to write those chapters where I have to write everything that's said in the show... -_-_

_ Anyway, sorry again for the very late update, I swear I'll update sooner. Maybe even tomorrow! :)_

_ Review please!_


	13. I'm by your side

_ A/N: Told you so! :)_

_ Oh, and I've changed my début song again. I know, it's quite disturbing, but I keep on tripping on beautiful songs every day... So here it comes, Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey (I know, if you don't like her, just listen to her songs, don't watch the clips ^^ )._

**13. I'm by your side.**

"_I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side Cause I'm a ride or die Whether you fail or fly Well shit at least you tried."_

"Sure thing. If you may." George outstretched his arm and I took it, grinning.

He walked me through the streets of Meriton, until we reached what looked like a small river. There were women washing their laundry in the clear water, as well as children, spitting at each other. I turned to face George.

"Why do you lead me here, Captain?"

He smirked. "I thought you might like the view."

I looked upon the river and, effectively, the view was magnificent. One could see miles away in the country. No houses, no villages, no forests, nothing but an immensity of green grass, sometimes patched with the soft brown of some cows.

Without thinking, I pulled away from George and walked towards the grass, where I sat, completely mesmerized by the scenery.

I felt him sitting next to me, rather than seeing it.

"So? Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, George, really. Thank you." I then turned to see his face, and he was still smirking. "What?"

"I was under the impression that I'm beginning to know you well, actually."

I giggled. "We both start to know the other well, that doesn't mean much." I removed my shoes and buried my feet in the ground. I loved doing that. I still do, actually. I'm such a weirdo.

He giggled too, and then we both remained silent for what looked like ages.

"George?"

"Mmh?"

"Am I dreaming or you just snaked your arm around me?"

He giggled and I sneered.

"I thought we had agreed you wouldn't do that in public ever again."

"I thought we agreed that I said no to that agreement."

I rolled away from him, with the awful risk to soil Lizzie's dress. Too late to think about that, Miss Johnson-of-the-fallen-for-Wickham.

"Well, now I think that's agreed once and for all."

He shrugged, and I could see I was far from winning this. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well, one moment you're all-"

"George, I'm not schizophrenic, if that's what you think. I thought it was clear too that nothing could happen between the two of us."

His brown eyes darkened a tone. "I thought I made it clear that your fate thing didn't impress me. I will not marry Lydia Bennett, Angelina, not now not ever."

I sighed. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because she's dull. She's a total idiot, and she knows it. She thinks it makes her look pretty, but the truth is I can't look at her without wanting to slap her for her nonsense."

"George! You can't slap women!" I put a hand to my mouth to hide the fact that I myself would have loved to slap Lydia. More than once.

"You're right, I can't. I hate to be told what I can and can't do. Don't you?"

I shrugged. "You get used to it. At least, with you, I don't need to pretend I'm an accomplished young woman with good manners." I giggled. "And apparently Mr Bennett wished his daughters were all like me. Lizzie only manages to be like that though, clever girl."

George sighed and then took my hand in his bigger ones. "Angelina, I really am glad I've met you. You know me and my story, and yet you don't act as if you wanted revenge for Georgiana at all. I'll never thank you enough for that."

I released my hand. That subject. I always tried to forget about it. Of course, when I was hanging around with that gorgeous clever man I was forgetting he had seduced a fifteen year-old girl to run away with him.

"Is there something wrong?"

I got up and put my shoes on before answering. "No. Nothing's wrong. Could we head back to the inn now, it's getting cooler." I put my hands on my arms as if I really was cold, thought it was an awful lie.

George wasn't a fool, but he said nothing. He pulled my arm to his, and drove me back towards the inn. He ordered a dinner for two, including a woman, to be sure it would be edible, and then we got back to his room.

When we passed the door-frame, I laughed.

"What is it? Is there something funny?" His eyebrows lifted, and I tried to calm myself between two chokes.

"George, are you blind? Haven't you seen those men's glares when we passed next to them? Some were looking jealous, other dreadful, and some of them, I swear, would have tried to kill you if I hadn't been in the same room." I choked once or twice more and then shut it.

He smiled. "I can't blame them to be jealous of me."

I got trapped. Bugger. That was all me, that, being trapped by my own doings.

He took two paces forward, and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. My own arms, on their own accord, lifted themselves to his neck.

This time, I was awfully aware of the fact that this wasn't good. At all. I was in too deeply to say I couldn't fall for him, that was far too late for that, but I wasn't foolish enough to forget that I couldn't mess up this story more than it had already been messed up by my family.

I didn't move an inch, but when he pushed his lips to mine, his eyes asking for permission, I stopped him inches from me.

"George, what would the other think? Would you ravish me like this? I thought you were a gentleman!"

He didn't move either, and I felt his soft breath on my face. "I'm not going to ravish you, Angelina. Not if you don't want me to." His gaze was now entirely quizzical.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not the question. In this sort of place, even a kiss can sound like a declaration of war."

He sighed and then collided our foreheads together. "I swear, Angelina, I swear that one day, soon enough, you will completely forget about that fate story. And you'll be mine as I am yours."

And he just walked away from me, leaving me cold and empty.

When he opened the door and then closed it behind him, his words finally kicked in.

Oh my God. George Wickham just confessed he loved me! Oh God!

I think saying that I fell on my ass would be an understatement.

_ Tsss, Angelina really is overthinking... She's just like me, in fact. Proof? I've just written a full chapter without thinking about it. When the previous one had me having nightmares... Silly me!_


	14. Exploding heads

_ A/N: I am awfully sorry I've kept you waiting so long! :/ I promise that I'll update once more, so that you have something to feed on... ;)_

_ Oh, and, yeah, hate me, love me, do what you want, but Lana Del Rey's ravished my ears. So here comes Dark paradise in your playlist!_

**14. Exploding heads.**

"_Your soul is haunting me, your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head."_

The following morning, I got up in my own room's bed. George had decided to stop arguing and had ordered a room for my own. The tenant looked very suspicious but said nothing.

I more than quickly got into my dress, and tried not that easily to tie my hair in an appropriate bun. Bugger, I didn't have Am' near to check the back of my head. I hated to take care of my hair. I still do, actually.

George knocked on the door at precisely ten. I had ordered myself a breakfast, which had consisted into a very hot tea and a couple of jam toasts. Perfectly fine to start a casual day.

"Miss Johnson." He bowed in a very formal way, and I guessed he was still swallowing the previous night's argument.

"George." I curtsied and did as if nothing had happened. "Where are you driving me today?"

He sighed. "Actually, I was coming to excuse myself, but I have to go to my regiment and talk with my superior."

I nodded. "By all means. I am a grown up, I can find something to do. Thank you for your commiseration."

He lifted his eyebrows, but said nothing, and then bowed again. He had never looked so similar to Darcy before. It made me chuckle. "What is so funny, Miss Johnson?"

I shrugged. "The day, the air, the tea, maybe. Do not concern yourself, Captain, I can survive without you for a couple of hours." I curtsied again and then closed the door on his face.

Yes, very very childish. Do not ask me. I guess I was getting really annoyed of his insistence, or maybe I was angry at myself for being such an idiot. Because, it was clear to me then, there was no way on Earth that I would survive without him. Not in such a place.

So I did the most sensible and yet completely insane thing to do. I got out by the window. Bless the day inns decided to have rooms on floor zero.

The day was agreeable, and I found myself soon recovering the path George had lead me through the previous day. I retrieved the small spot where I had sat, and resumed watching the colours of the clouds, their forms, and the birds chanting in the sky.

A few children came by me to ask me if I was lost, one asked me if I was an angel, and two little ones whose mother was washing laundry asked for a story. So I told them a story. Plain story. I told them the story of a young "prince" called Luke, who had to retrieve a princess called Leia, and who found out that the big bad king was his father and Leia's. And you know what? They loved it.

I ate nothing at midday, and resumed walking when it started to become chilly around two. I made a bouquet with some wild flowers, put one in a girl's hair, and watched as three boys were playing knights in front of the inn. When one asked his mother to be his dame, I decided to go back into my room.

George didn't show up before diner time. He knocked on my door again, this time looking a little troubled. It soon turned into a smirk when he saw that I was exhausted...and when my stomach made an hungry noise.

"Miss Johnson. Have you had a nice day?"

I chuckled. "Most pleasant, thank you Captain. You?"

"I managed." He offered me his arm, and we went back into the diner room to eat.

We sat there for the rest of the evening, talking about things and others, when suddenly, when it reached eleven or so, a very disturbed gentleman burst into the room.

It was Bingley.

"Wickham! Where are you!" I noticed he was a little drunk, but I could understand why.

I hadn't seen him in two days, but he had changed quickly, and not in a good way. His blue puppy eyes were red from crying, and he was barely holding his balance. His clothes, too, were far from being in a good shape.

George got up and greeted the man. "Bingley! What business do you have in Meriton, sir?"

Bingley pointed at George. "I want...to drink...until I forget..._his_ existence!"

I got up and approached the man. "Mister Bingley." I curtsied. "Will you sit with us?"

His eyes narrowed at my sight, then he glanced between George and I, finally settling on George. "You, at least, are lucky." Then he pointed at me. "Your cousin killed my buzz tonight. And I have a news for you. Darcy, the coward, seems to have a deep infatuation for her. And he told me Jane wasn't worth me!" He rolled his eyes, and I caught his arm.

"Charles, come sit by us. We can drink to forget the Snob's existence, both of us."

George watched me funnily. "You, Miss, would drink to forget Darcy's existence?"

"That man's the worst thing that could have happened to this world. Look what he's done to his best friend!" I pulled Charles onto a chair, and asked the barman to serve us two whiskeys. He eyed me in a strange way, but brought the drinks anyway.

"My dear, Miss, you do drink like a man!" Charles said when I had swallowed the first glass in one go.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Drink. Tonight I'm no Miss. I'm just a poor person trapped into a world she doesn't belong to." And I took another drink.

George joined us after that sentence, as if it had opened something in him.

"So, Angelina, you and...Wickham-"

"Charles, you're drunk. You shouldn't try to say things you could regret. Besides, Miss Johnson doesn't really like that sort of questions."

"Right." I waved my glass and drank again in one go. "By the way, where are you going to sleep?"

He shrugged. "I'm going back to Pemberley. I have to be there in the morning. My sister's demand!" He snorted and then sneered. "In fact, we should go now. It's already two."

I jumped off my chair. "Two in the morning! Oh my dear god!" I almost ran to my room, where I grabbed my bonnet, and then I retrieved the two men, who were looking at me in the strangest way.

"What?"

George smirked. "You have drunk eight glasses of whiskeys and two of bourbon, and you stomp on your two feet as if it had been water! I'm impressed, Angelina!"

I shrugged. "I guess being the niece of a fishmonger helps." And then I turned to Charles. "Come on, Charles, we'd better go before dawn!"

He nodded. "Indeed, Miss, indeed. Come on, Wickham!"

George shook his head. "No. I am not going to Pemberley!"

I grabbed his arm. "I'm not going without you. Imagine, Charles could want to rape me on our way!" I put a mocking hand in front of my mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Then I have no choice. Charles, where's your horse?"

And we all went out, after George paid our rooms and drinks, and Charles himself lent me a horse. He asked for an amazon saddle, but I shook my head and asked for a regular one, which won me another curious glance from the tenant.

And then, all of a sudden, we were all gone on the south-west path.

It was barely three in the morning.

_Review!_


	15. The wild side

_ A/N: I'm so sorry I promised you to update sooner and here I am, after an awfully long week. Sorry again... :(_

**15. The wild side.**

_"Come and take a walk in the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, You like your girls insane."_

It was quite a strange journey, I should say, since Bingers was completely drunk and I wasn't far from rendering my own whiskey at any time.

George, as always, was smirking all along, bastard, and I was wobbling so my horse couldn't stand me on its back. So my "protector" had to steal the reins from me for approximatively one hour, before Charles asked for a stop, to, I quote, "wet the lovely plants of Dorset".

I myself got down the horse and sat on a rock not far from the road. I could see yellow dots dancing before my eyes, and I was starting to have a headache, but apart from that, I was more than happy to go to Snob's place with a big chance to make a mess into his living-room.

George sat beside me. "What are you thinking about, my dear?"

I shook my head to regain a little sense. "I was wondering if that would or not be a good idea to vomit on Darcy's favourite rug."

He chuckled. "You're so drunk, Angelina."

I pushed a finger to his chest. "You have nothing to say. I had my reasons."

It only made him mock me even more. "If I give you back to your cousin in such a state, she might emasculate me."

I laughed. "That would be such a shame. For Amanda."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, for Miss Price."

Bingers then appeared from the bushes. "What are you doing? Come on, we have to go!"

He almost tripped thrice before reaching his horses, and George had to help him up, and then me, of course. But, as much as I wasn't sure I wouldn't faint before reaching our destination, I was better. So I took back the reins.

It went on for about three more hours, before we finally went out a wood and appeared in sight of an indecently big house, all glistening with the morning sun.

I turned to George. "Is that Pemberley? The place you grew up in?"

He winked. "I might show you my room, if you're nice."

I snorted and kicked my horse's side to reach the stables first. I heard Charles swear and yell to his own horse to go faster.

Finally I reached the main stairs. A lad soon approached to help me down and take my horse to the stables. I quickly thanked him before turning around and stare at the magnificent gardens. Four times bigger than Longbourne's, and still less cosy. It was cold, too squared. Pemberley had no soul. Like its owner, in fact.

Bingers reached me, and soon after George. I didn't acknowledge them, but still listened.

"Wickham? Why does that horse go backwards?"

"Bring yourself this way, sir. With your horse!"

I turned around to see that Charles had tried to get up on his saddle to get down. I restrained a laugh. He really was in a bad state, the poor man.

"Angelina? I might suggest you to quickly go refresh yourself in the lad's room next to the stables, I think your cousin's arriving."

I turned to see which direction George was pointing at, and I saw indeed three ladies coming from down the hill. And, seeing as one of them was yelling with the same exact tone as Mrs Bennett, I guessed that Amanda was effectively with them.

"Thanks George." And I ran to the described room.

There wasn't very much in there, just a table for the lads to eat diner, a sink to wash their dishes, but thankfully a mirror hanging before it, as if they had to trim their beards in there. Whatever.

I watched myself in the mirror. Awful. And I had spent the whole night with George looking like this? Darn it. My eyes were red from a lack of sleep, and my hair were a total mess. I quickly rearranged them, tapped on my cheeks to make them redder, and tried as much as possible to erase the effects of the alcohol by drinking tap water.

When I prepared myself to get back to the stables, I heard someone get in.

It was Amanda.

"You're a fool if you think Darcy will tolerate your presence here."

"Bingley came to me in pursuit of oblivion, and he found it for a pleasant evening and now he is delivered to Pemberley undamaged. Darcy is in my debt." I smirked to the thought. And then I realised that I had been doing that awfully often, eavesdropping. I gestures the thought away. I liked being indiscreet.

"House rules Wickham: Lydia: hands off, Georgiana: hands off big time!"

George huffed. "And no rules for your dear cousin, then?" I pushed the door a little too much because it cringed, but only he appeared to have heard it.

Amanda growled. "I think that, in spite of my many advice in the matter, Angelina has decided to do whatever she wants about you. I intend to leave her make her own mistakes while I deal with my own problems." He huffed again. "What?"

"This is good. You have chosen the man I precisely wanted you to choose. Swellerando, master of Pemberley. Brava!"

"I know why you want to do this. If you could somehow ingeener it that Darcy and I get married, then what happens to Frosty-Knickers?" I swallowed back a huff. Wickham? With Caroline Bingley the Bitch? No way!

Then, it made its way in my mind that, if I was to get back to London and leave George forever, he might probably settle for someone less boring and more good-looking than Lydia. But since Caroline was an Evil Bitch with a broom stuck up her you-know-where, I could only growl to the thought.

George seemed to have heard it again, and spoke louder. "I presume by that disparaging epithet that you refer to the _sublime_ Miss Bingley." Come on, did I really hear that?

"She gets scooped up by you. You and your galloping bloody horse!"

"Caroline is rather rich. You know maybe she _is_ the love of my life. And I could still keep your cousin as an entertainment for Sundays." I sighed in relief. It was a joke. Nothing else than a joke.

"You are repulsive!"

"Yes, that's the tone!"

And I heard Am' storming out of the stables, growling and, I guessed, clenching her hands to fists.

I got out of my hiding place.

George welcomed me with a concerned look. "Reassure me, Miss Johnson, you haven't believed a word I said, have you?"

I leaned against a wall and watched him with playful eyes. "In fact, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. You and Caroline, having blonde and bitchy babies, and me being the treat for Sundays." He smirked, seeing as I hadn't bought it. "But I still wonder how Amanda could have believed you."

He shrugged. "I think you might soon discover that your cousin and Darcy have a soft spot for each other."

"Oh, I knew that. And it's out of the question that, if Am' stays and marries him, I'm coming to live with her and Snob in the same house!"

His eyes glittered. "Snob? That's quite an appropriate adjective for Darcy's figure."

I then heard many noises outside. "I have to go. Amanda still doesn't know I've come with you. That will be rather a surprise, I'm sure. Oh, and, I can only advise you as she did: Georgiana: hands off big time." I added a sweet bitterness to my last sentence so that he understood that that point was still an obstacle between us.

And I stormed out.

_Review, my dearest, review! :)_


	16. Many paths possible

_ A/N: I am awful. Hate me. Do, please._

_ After a looong time, I finally decided to settle this story down before any other intoxicating idea about the Avengers comes storming into my head. Blame Tom Hiddleston's eyes. And here I go again..._

**16. Many paths possible**

"Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight."

I walked towards the main entrance, where of course were Mrs Bennett and Lydia, admiring the scenery before their eyes. The usual glitter in the mother's gaze seemed very familiar. Another arranged marriage in head, perhaps?

"Angelina!"

I snapped my head to my left, spotting a very angry Amanda, who was despite her petite form, running towards quite quickly.

Her hand found my cheek rather quickly too.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She growled. "Where have you been! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I shrugged and stroke my cheek. "Here and there. In the gardens. Why?"

She leaned in and analysed my face. "Have you drunk recently?"

I sighed. "Don't start. Yes I have. What if I have!"

She sighed and looked away. "Whatever. You had a pleasant journey, I hope?"

"Oh no I didn't. Gosh a horse's saddle isn't the most comfy place in the world!"

She seemed to smile at that. I gripped her arm and she looked back at me.

"You have things to talk about. Come, I want to hear everything!" And I pulled her towards the gardens which, obviously, I hadn't gone looking at all.

"I don't know, Angie, really, that was a strange visit."

"I guess Jane and Collins are here too?"

"There were following, yes. You can't imagine how unhappy she is. I'm going to kill Bingley for that." Her eyes glistened. "But...I don't know, I-"

"Okay, stop that. Has Darcy done anything?"

Her eyes met mine. "How d'you-? Never mind. Yes, he has. He nearly kissed me, after telling me he was feeling something tormenting for me."

"Tormenting? Wow, such a romantic guy!"

"Come on, you know that-"

"I know you're head over heels for him, right I do. But still, tormenting? What's that word?"

She chuckled lightly and then a sound made us turn around.

Darcy himself was unfortunately walking our way.

He bowed to me, I curtsied, though really not into it.

"Mr Darcy."

"Miss Johnston. You and your cousin will be, if you don't mind, sharing the same room. We've had unexpected visitors today."

I repressed a chuckle. Oh, that was too good. "Thank you, sir, that will be perfect."

He beamed and turned to Amanda. "We are about to launch the pheasants. Will you come?"

She smiled and nodded. He bowed again and turned on his heels, heading towards another part of the grounds.

I closed my mouth after ten long seconds. "Wow, that was...strange."

"Don't tell me."

I turned back to my cousin, who was a little blushing, I could see. "Am'? I'm just going to...yeah, get in our room and wait for this nonsense to be over, okay?" she knew I hated games where for innocent animals were killed."

She nodded. "Alright. And..."

"What?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing, just...don't get lost in the way."

I knew what she was implying there, and stuck her my tongue before running away, lifting my skirts and almost laughing out loud in the wind.

Gosh that felt good!

I soon found where Amanda and I were supposed to sleep. All the other rooms were already full of packages, except that one. Normal, seeing how Amanda and I only had our respective dresses to keep us warm.

I caressed the beddings and walked to the window.

Outside, Darcy was lifting his arm to give signal for the pheasants to be released. Beside him, Bingley, who I could see wasn't entirely well. Jane soon walked to him, leaving her husband – I shuddered to the thought – with Amanda and Snob.

Around a table, Caroline the Bitch and Mrs Bennett were drinking tea with George.

Who seemed to look around for someone.

I smiled.

Better look up, George.

I turned around and walked to the library leaning against a wall. I grabbed the first novel I found and launched myself onto the bed to read.

After twelve chapters, I felt myself drifting into sleep. Bad idea in the middle of the day.

So I just decided to explore.

And of course, the first room I entered what that of Georgiana.

Who else could have been that young and so beautiful it hurt? Her sweet face was somehow mischievous to the eyes, and she was eyeing me as if I was a strange creature.

I curtsied her, but she didn't get up to answer. "I'm sorry, I was...walking around. I am Angelina Johnston, Miss Price's cousin."

She looked me up and down. "You're the one who arrived with George earlier today."

I raised an eyebrow. George? "Yes, I am."

She looked back at her rocks which she was tidying, and then sighed. "I hope you don't think you'll have him." I gasped. What did she just say? "George is mine. He might have refused me before, but when I am older, he won't." Her dark eyes snapped to mine.

I just smiled. A lying smile. "Oh, I see. You brother hasn't been told the whole story, has he?"

She nearly snorted. So much for a gracious noble girl. "No, he hasn't. George hasn't told him the truth. I tried to seduce him. He refused me."

Something snapped into my chest, and I quickly found myself running down the stairs and into the gardens.

Unfortunately for me, the only company left in the shooting stand was Jane, Collins, Bingers and his sister. The others had flown away.

I walked to Jane. "Jane."

She looked at me, her kind eyes sad. "Angelina. How good to see you."

Every resolution faded away as I saw her sadness. I decided to delay my talk with George. I took her arm. "Would you walk with me, Jane?"

She smiled sadly. "Of course I will."

And we were off.

How much I had to tell her about that awful mistake she had made!

_Hate me again. But review first, please. :)_


	17. I can't forget you

**17. I can't forget you**

"Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out."

"Angelina, I am sorry, but, I do not see your point."

I grabbed Jane's arm more strongly, and pulled her on a side of the path where a bench was lying. Sitting her there, I eyed her brown eyes intensely. "Jane. Your sorrow is my sorrow. What you're living right now isn't right. You shouldn't have accepted Collins."

She looked down sadly. "Angelina, I know what I did wasn't right. But, you have to understand, things around here don't work as they do in Hammersmith. When my father dies, which I hope will occur as late as possible, my mother and sisters will be kicked out of Longbourne. What I did was an easy sacrifice."

I shook my head vigorously. "No sacrifice is easy. Have you seen Charles? How he suffers? He can't even look at himself without willing to die."

Her eyes darkened. "What Charles did was only to-"

"Listen to the greatest idiot on Earth. I heard about it."

She smiled a little at that, but a tear escaped her lids nevertheless. I wiped it with my thumb.

"Jane." Her eyes met mine again. "I so hope there was a way to go back."

She shook her head. "What has been done cannot be undone. I will suffer the consequences of my choices." Then her grip on my wrist strengthened. "What about you, Angelina?"

I smiled sadly. "Me? Do not mind me, Jane. I do not intend to stay here for long, let aside get married."

She stopped breathing for a moment, and her gaze hardened. "No, Angelina. Do not. Your heart is pure, and so his your soul. You cannot let go. Tell me."

I sighed, and it hurt somewhere beneath my ribs. "I have someone...I care about...but it is complicated."

"I can understand anything, Angelina."

And I realised Jane was right. Her own situation was crazy enough for her to understand mine. I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Captain Wickham."

She smiled a little lighter. "That is a good thing. He is a pleasant gentleman."

I huffed. "Oh, that he is. See, there is a little problem to that. Let's say that he is believed to have done...serious things in the past." She invited me to go on. "It was said that he had seduced Miss Georgiana Darcy when she was 15."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, dear God! And was it-?"

I shook my head. "I just heard from Georgiana herself that he hadn't done anything improper. But no one knows. Amanda herself ignores it. And for the girl's sake, I cannot say a thing."

Jane got up and turned to me, taking my hands in hers, pulling me towards Pemberley. "Angelina, there is one and only one solution for that problem." I quizzed her with a glance, she just smiled and drove me towards the house.

Once we reached the gardens, I realised I hadn't seen my cousin since a very long time. Neither had I seen Darcy-Snob.

Jane curtsied Caroline before sitting back next to her, and then she looked back at me and pointed towards the stables.

How did she know?

I didn't say a thing.

I just walked in.

How long has it been since I had left the party with Jane? I couldn't say.

But Amanda had been there, for sure. Her scent embalmed the whole place.

George was tidying his horse's box, wearing his cream jacket and white shirt, and his beige trousers. Just like that day in the rain.

Just thinking about it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Like what you see, Miss Johnston?"

I snapped my eyes up. George had spotted me and was standing in front of me, his favourite smirk playing on his lips.

I entered the box and walked a little, leaning back on a wooden wall. Then I just took a very deep breath. "I talked to Georgiana."

His brown eyes widened, but he didn't comment anymore than necessary. "You shouldn't tell anyone."

I shrugged. "Who would believe me? Have you seen how Darcy looks at me? It's just as if I was some escort coming from Greece."

His eyebrows met his hairline, but he didn't say anything.

Instead, he slowly walked up to me, until both his arms were around me, lifting me from the wall and into his arms.

My own arms locked around his neck.

I chuckled, silly.

"What is it?"

I looked up into his gaze. "That's just... Things repeat themselves."

In fact, as I thought about it, George's and I's relationship was just like Lizzie's and Darcy's in the book. Always something between us, until...

"George? Kiss me."

I didn't need to tell him twice.

I don't even need to say that I twirled him and pushed him against the wall when he deepened our kiss.

Oh dear me that was good!

When we both broke for air, he smiled and I mirrored it.

"Miss Johnston, I think there might be a great chance that I am in love with you."

I chuckled again, and then mimicked intense thought. "Well, Captain Wickham, I am afraid I do reciprocate these feelings."

He smiled even more widely and his lips were back on mine.

_Review, you silly readers! :)_


	18. Wake up

**18. Wake up**

"_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up. Just remember who I am in the morning!"_

For what seemed like the millionth time, I parted my lips from Wickham's.

"George, I really have to go now!"

His brown eyes tinkled with happiness, and that made me fall all over once again. But he did as asked and, after another quick kiss that left me begging for more, he backed away.

"Then, my love, I shall see you later. There is another thing that must be said between us."

I smiled widely as I clearly understood what he was taking about, blew him one last kiss, and exited the stables.

When I reached the front of the house, what I found left me gasping. Collins, Jane and Mrs Bennett were taking a turn of the house, while Lydia was toying with flowers. Bingers was nowhere to be seen, while Snob was almost running away in the gardens, his attire quite dishevelled. But someone else caught my sight.

Someone that came from the highest balcony and threw pages and pages of a book I'd know everywhere.

Amanda was yelling to death and ripping her favourite piece of work into pieces.

Gears worked into my brain. Something had happened.

I ran into the stairs, all stairs, not caring for the world that the way I lifted my dress showed my ankles a little too much.

"Amanda!"

Just before I reached her room, I came face to face with no other than she who Am' called "Frosty Knickers".

I quickly curtsied her. "Caroline."

Her blue gaze stared me up and down, probably acknowledging the scent of stables, the way my dress wasn't correctly hanging on my shoulders... In short, everything that translated my make-out with George.

"Ooh. Charmed."

And she got down the stairs without a look behind her shoulder.

"Bitch." I muttered.

And then I got into Amanda's room, and she was sitting on her bed, looking completely gone.

"Amanda? What's the matter? Why have you-?" I trailed off, seeing how she looked both heartbroken and stunned to death. "Am'?"

Her eyes met mine. "Angelina, I-" She stopped and threw her arms around me, hugging me tight while she started to both cry and talk. "I am a complete idiot! I told Darcy I loved him, he said he loved me back, but then he wanted to know everything about me and I said a little too much, and now he won't marry me because I'm not a maid!"

Every single word made my eyebrows lift higher, and by the time she was done, I'm pretty sure they had disappeared in my hair. "Darcy? Loves you?" Well, that wasn't unexpected. "And he- wait, what was Caroline doing in your room not moments before?"

She huffed between sobs. "You would never believe. She's the one who trailed Darcy to ask me questions, so she was sure she was still in the race. But...it appears...Caroline's a lesbian."

I burst into laugh without controlling it. "Caroline Bingley, is a lesbian? Oh God, that would explain some sides to the character, wouldn't it?"

And Amanda followed my laughs. For a short moment. "We have to leave, you know. Get back to Longbourne."

My smiled faded and my thoughts automatically went to George. "I...guess that's what's proper. But...I have something to do before we go."

Her gaze became thoughtful. "Angie, why do you smell like horses?" I smirked playfully. "Oh, Lord, do not tell me you've hooked up with Wickham!"

I made a outraged noise. "Amanda! I am not like that, and neither is he! But, I admit that...it's not impossible that we-"

"Come on, did he or did he not?"

"Did he what?"

"Ask you to marry him!"

I shook my head, a smile still playing on my lips. "He hasn't yet, but let me know it would be soon. In fact, we didn't talk. Much."

She rolled her eyes. "Angelina Johnson, you idiot. Are you even certain that he's not playing with you?"

I shook my head. "Oh, that I am sure. Since the very day we met, nothing has been clearer than George's intentions towards me."

She sighed heavily. "Well, then I guess one of us will stay here."

I thought about it, and though it was kind of appealing to be George's wife for life, I had a feeling that wasn't how things would turn out. "Anyway, I have to go and say goodbye before we leave."

"Of course. Please, tell him once again I'm sorry for misjudging."

"So you have met Georgiana as well."

"I have."

"I could have slapped her, if she hadn't been Snob's sister."

"Don't call him that." Amanda got up once again and started packing.

I walked to the door and turned around one last time. "I'll see you in a dozen. Breathe deeply and try and forget about that pathetic excuse for a man."

She snorted, and I stormed out.

Getting back to the stables was hard, seeing as I had to make sure no one saw me, and to be honest I didn't want to cross anyone's path either. Certainly not Darcy's in the first place.

George was done brushing his horse, and had put his red jacket back on, though not buttoned.

His eyes lightened when he saw me enter the box. "Well, I have to admit I didn't expect to see you this soon."

I smiled and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I was getting used to that.

"George, I have something important to tell you. It's about Amanda."

"I know what transpired between Darcy and her, she told me herself. I can only guess it means you're leaving?" I nodded. He sighed. "Well, I wished we had more time, but it's not like I won't see you soon anyway, so-"

I shut him up by kissing him, and for a long moment, there was no other sound than our lips moving together, and our tongues meeting and parting.

"George, I love you. Did I tell you that?"

He pretended to think. "About a thousand times, at least. But do not stop, I beg you."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I-" His lips captured mine again.

"I will come for you soon enough, love. Just be certain I don't forget you. Even if it takes weeks."

I nodded but still didn't let go. "And you, don't start making plans before the right day. I won't let you drag me into something I don't want to hear about."

"Yes Ma'am!"

I smiled and kissed him deeply one last time, and then I unlocked my arms from his neck, and walked away, stealing one last glance to the man I loved before exiting the stables and rejoining my cousin and her heartbreak.

Jesus, he really had to come and ravish me soon or I'd die!

_I know the thing between George and Amanda happens after Caroline's revelation, but I preferred to turn it this way._

_ Review!_


	19. Promises

_A/N: Another chapter done, dearest. I'm afraid we're slowly coming to the close of this story, not that I would mind, there is a moment after all when Angie and George will have to live happy ever after... Or... ^^ Oh, you'll see soon enough!_

**19. Promises**

_"Left in my remains, our promises that never age."_

Right before we were about to leave, Jane came storming in the stables, where both Amanda and I were struggling to saddle two horses, gently lent by Bingers and George.

"Miss Price, Miss Johnson, you can't leave right now! Mr Darcy has asked us to join him in the drawing room, he has an announcement to make."

Amanda's face lost all colour. I, on my side, started to really loathe the man.

"Thanks, Jane, we're coming at once."

She smiled kindly and we walked beside her towards the offending house.

It was like setting foot on a war field just after battle.

Everyone was already there, save George who had left earlier. Collins was, as usual, talking with Mrs Bennett, and Snob was standing next to Frosty-Knickers, whose hand he kept held in his.

Uh oh. Certainly not that!

"Am', breathe. This moron is marrying her."

She sighed and closed her eyes. I knew she was expecting it, but repressing the tears wouldn't be easy at all.

Darcy cleared his throat and everyone turned around to look at him. I repressed a snort.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a poor host that doesn't keep his guests on local news. I have asked Miss Bingley to be my wife and she has consented to the task. Thank you for your attention, diner is at six."

Amanda's eyes seemed like they would burst sooner or later, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it so hard it could have broken under my grip.

But Mrs Bennett didn't seem happy of the news at all. She let out a cry of distress, grabbing a letter in her hands as if for dear life.

After she ran away, Jane quickly read the word and sighed. She walked up to Am' and I. "You must come." Amanda looked at me quizzically, but Jane grabbed her arm and pulled us both with her. "Come!"

They soon joined Mrs Bennett who was sobbing loudly in the living-room. Jane came to rub her back and ease her sobs, while Amanda took the letter and read it. I leaned over her shoulder to do as such.

"_Dear Mama,_

_ Life here at Pemberley has become unbearable. I am decided to go away, and someone has consented to take me with him._

_ I am due to leave with Mr Bingley as soon as will be possible._

_ You do know how I long for adventure and company, I am sure you will understand._

_ Please do not tell Papa, and embrace my sisters for me,_

_ Dearly,_

_ Lydia_"

Oh. Em. Gee. That wasn't possible.

So, in the book, she runs away with George, and here she runs away with Charles? What was wrong in this world?

"She's gone _where_?"

Jane turned to Amanda. "It does not say where, it says with whom."

"But, Lydia doesn't run off with Bingley, she goes with _Wickham_!"

I repressed a growl, though I knew no matter what I'd say, Amanda would still stick to her "George is an ass" story.

However, these words had the misfortune to light something within Mrs Bennett, who turned around and glared at Amanda quite harshly. She got up and grabbed the letter, reading some part I hadn't seen out loud. "Charles and I are afflicted by the same ennui. Society bores us. Our conversations with Miss Price have persuaded us-"

"Oh, no." Ooh, guess Am' knows something.

"Oh, _yes_, Miss Price! -have persuaded us that inspiring company is to be found _elsewhere_."

"Silly girl."

"How dare you? How dare you sneer on my daughter when it is you, you who has inflicted their minds?"

"What have I said, Mrs Bennett? What have I said to any of you that-"

"That you would _marry_ Mr Darcy!" Ouch, that must have hurt.

"Mama, Mr Bingley is a gentleman. If he has gone away with Lydia, it can only mean one thing. He intends to make her his wife."

After a few squeaks, apparently the news affected Mrs Bennett at last. "Mrs Lydia Bingley? But, she has no outfit for town! I must return to Longbourne immediately!" And she hurried off. Then stopped and came back to Jane. "Shoes! Shoes! What shoes does she have?"

"I-"

"Oh, Mr Bennett shall make it surely worth it!" And she definitely was away.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, that was something."

Amanda came next to Jane. "Your mother can't be stupid enough to believe _that_."

"She can. Until she is delivered home. Then my father shall have charge of it. It is time he rose from his chair for the good of the family." Then a few breaths. "I urged Bingley to love another. That he should choose my little sister did not occur to me." She sobbed once then turned to Amanda who still looked baffled. "In unguarded moments Miss Price you are given to the queerest ejaculations." I repressed a chuckle at the choice of words, then reminded myself these were the ways of speaking round here.

"Uh?"

"You profess things must be quite other than it is. Lizzie should be here for Darcy, Lydia should have gone off with Wickham, -"

"She should marry Wickham. Ultimately."

Jane glanced at me. I stood there, not making a sound, even stopping to breathe, as I clearly started freaking out again about that story.

"Good lord! I should now be married to Bingley."

"Yes."

Jane smiled a little at the thought. As did we all. "I consider our lives and I find out I much prefer your version. Will you escort my mother home?"

"I thought you would want to-"

Jane shook her head. "Mr Collins does not care for me to be apart from him. Longbourne is no longer my home, Miss Price. I'm no longer my mother's child, I am my husband's wife."

And she stormed off, following her mother.

I sighed. "Really, get on with it so we can go home. I'm sick of this place."

Amanda looked at me, clearly surprised. "What about Wickham? You intend to leave him here? Wow, I thought-"

"We haven't talked about it yet. Let's just...go back to the feast. Your Snob must wonder where we are."

She nodded and we got back to the drawing room, where Amanda grabbed a glass of wine and walked to Darcy himself, while I stood afar from everyone, and especially from the newly revealed priestess of Sapho.

After a moment, clearly during which they both quietly yelled at each other, Amanda separated from her...I don't know what, and came to stand by me. "Ready to go? If I stay longer I might kick his ass."

I smirked. "Oh, but, be my guest."

She elbowed me, and pulled me towards the stables, where obviously Mrs Bennett had already taken care of taking a carriage and our things. What a charming lady.

But if it meant living through her babbling during the trip, I confess it wasn't that amusing.

And, as if on cue, I really started to miss George like the devil.

_You know the thing. Review!_


	20. Roads untravelled

**20. Roads untravelled**

_"Weep not for roads untravelled, weep not for sights unseen."_

"Am', I swear to God, if she is saying something about shoes again, I'm throwing myself out of this bloody carriage!"

My cousin chuckled next to me, and Mrs Bennett, oblivious to our quiet chatter, carried on planning a fictive wedding.

Poor old woman. She was that dumb to really believe Bingley capable of marrying someone as boringly immature as Lydia? Seriously, _grow up_!

Mrs Bennett stopped babbling and stared at me strangely.

I looked over at Amanda, who was looking at me the same way.

"Did I say that out loud?" Am' nodded quietly, a smile tugging on her lips. "Sorry, Mrs Bennett, I was chastising myself. Do carry on."

She smiled dumbly and then threw her hands in the air and squeaked. "I cannot wait to buy dresses for Mary and Kitty! Of course, blue would be nice on them both, but I think Mary will have to take off her spectacles, they are not really fit for that kind of event, and..." I stopped listening and resumed watching the country run under our wheels.

After some time, I recognize the fields, which even in the darkness of night sent memories through my mind... That was the field where George had run to me after Jane's wedding, and there was the one where we had been caught in the rain...

Just by thinking about George's shirt clinging to his chest, and his brown hair smoothed by it, I could sigh in longing.

"Angie, I would respectfully ask of you to stop drooling."

I snapped my head and thoughts at my cousin and smiled playfully.

We were back at Longbourne, and Mrs Bennett hadn't stopped talking the whole four hours of the journey!

The mistress of the house literally jumped out of the carriage once it stopped in front of the house and started shouting her husband's name hysterically.

As I followed her and helped Amanda down the steps, I chuckled darkly. "Well, at least we've survived four hours alone with her."

"Still, I wonder how he survived twenty years..."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her inside. "I do not think Mr Bennett survives it without the glad help of his friends tobacco and literature."

She chuckled back and we stopped on tracks when Mr Bennett appeared at the sitting-room's door.

"However extraordinary, Madam, it cannot match the adventure that awaits you in your drawing-room." I watched behind him, where a greenish smoke was pouring in the hall. What was that again? "Lady Catherine sends us gifts." Oh dear.

Mr Bennett gestured his wife to enter the small room clouded with intoxicating smoke, and we shared a knowing look before I followed her. Seriously, nothing went well in that house!

And on cue, three of the most horrible men in the world were gathered on the couches, one snoring, another smoking heavily, and the other...trying to fix his pants. How charming.

They was a name written on their faces. I snorted in disgust. These could only be Collinses.

"Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce you to Mrs Bennett" He turned to his wife and again our gazes crossed, mine, I suppose, hilariously disgusted as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mr Probity Collins, currently resting after his exhilarations at the dining-table, Dr Elysium Collins, favouring us with a tobacco mixed of his own devising, and Mr Cymbal Collins, enlivening a dull Tuesday evening with his amusing trousers."

"I trust, Madam, you shall come to call me Tinkler." I repressed another snort.

"Mrs Bennett will dedicate herself to that end." I silently chuckled at the horror written on Mrs Bennett's face and wondered how she could have survived to the William Collins with a different expression.

Amanda then came bolting into the room, to the point where I wondered where she had been, and Mr Bennett's face even enlightened more with mischief.

"Ah, I am delighted to find Miss Amanda Price from Hammersmith. I cannot yet hear Lydia, which is unusual, but nevertheless-"

Mrs Bennett then outburst and let it spill out. "She is to be married! Mr Bennett, that is what I tried to say!"

"Married, Madam? Anyone we know?"

"Mr Charles Bingley." She eyed the Collins' brothers in awe, and I couldn't repress a soft face-palm.

"This is extraordinary."

Am' then spoke up. "Mr Bennett, might we speak a moment, with Mrs Bennett?" He nodded and she hurried out, Mrs Bennett squeaking behind her, and Mr Bennett quickly leaned to my ear.

"Sorry to ask this of you, but please do escort these men to their rooms."

I nodded and grimaced in their back, before plastering a fake smile onto my face. "Gentlemen, let me introduce myself. I am Miss Prince's cousin, Miss Johnson."

They all bowed and offered me the most horrifying 'Miss Johnson's the world had ever behold.

"Mr Bennett has asked of me the privilege of escorting you to your rooms. Shall you follow me?" I gestured to the door and slowly made my way upstairs, completely aware of Cymbal shadowing my steps and eyeing my bottom in an appropriate way, and of Elysium still smoking on his way up, half-carrying...what was his name again?...ah, yes, Probity.

I clenched my fists as I felt as if a pair of cigarettes were burning holes on my ass and tried to convince myself this wasn't a Collins eyeing me but George. It didn't work, only revived my already high longing.

Margaret, the house-maid, showed me the three guest rooms on the third floor which would be the honoured guests' bedrooms for the night.

I curtsied Probity and Elysium goodnight, and quickly waved Cymbal away, aware of the fact that his pig-like eyes followed me until I left his sight.

I made my way downstairs in a blink, and heard Amanda coming out of Mr Bennett's office, muttering all sorts of words she only said when really in a shitty situation.

I caught her in the stairs, on her way up to Lizzie's room.

"Am'?"

"Angie, we're done." I opened my mouth to ask, but she didn't leave me. "Lydia's gone to Hammersmith, and Mr Bennett wants us to lead them there."

"Oh, darn." I sat onto the bed and heard my head working twice as fast as usual. "Darn, darn, darn. We'd be compelled to show them your house, and meet Uncle and Aunt Price. For fuck's sake, this had to happen now?" I stomped. "I'm gonna kill Lydia."

"I know, I'm gonna kill her too, but until we find her, we have to pack and think very quickly. The road to Hammersmith is only three hours long, and besides, there will also be the matter of Lizzie."

"Oh yeah, perfect. Where will their charming little bird be? We're completely damned."

She nodded then sighed. "Quick, Angie, grab some clothes, put on a bonnet or anything and go back downstairs, we're going at once."

I swore under my breath and hurried down and back into the Bennett's carriage. Mrs Bennett was already there, crying heavily, and I tried to ease her by stroking her hair and muttering kind words. After a while, her sobs stopped and she just...fell asleep, her head in my lap.

Mr Bennett and Amanda joined us then, and we started riding towards our fictitious home-town.

"Well, at least we'll not have to bear her constant sobbing!"

I glared at him. "Stop being this harsh. You'd be a woman in this situation, you'd also cry. Not that loud, but even."

His gaze softened and he sighed before looking out of the window, and I soon did so myself.

I could hear the clogs in Amanda's head. Mine stopped working, and I just let myself drive to my fate.

Loosing the Bennetts' trust wouldn't be that hard, after all...

_Chose to stop it here. Kind of a filler, I know, but still useful to the story. Now, the girls will freak out until George appears... ^^_

_ Review!_


	21. Young bloods

_A/N: To anyone who's still interested into reading this, I am really sorry about stopping writing. It won't happen again, since I decided to finish it today. Delaying is never good. Sorry again._

**21. Young bloods**

_"The bitter-sweet between my teeth trying to fight me in-between."_

I'd never been as stressed as I was during these three long hours in my entire life.

Screwed. We were just plainly screwed. And though I suspected George to have guessed a little of our situation, there was no way on Earth the Bennett's would accept in their midst two family-less liars.

I felt doomed.

The sun had been rising a while prior, and we had then entered a small village visibly built in the middle of the countryside.

Close to London my ass!

Amanda stirred in front of me, and I launched her a sorry glance.

Then the carriage stopped right next to a pond.

"We're here."

I eyed Mr Bennett. There we go.

"Where are we?"

I narrowed my eyes at Am's dullness. Seriously?

"Hammersmith, Miss Price. This is where you live."

She exchanged a frightened glance with me, and the carriage's door opened. Amanda sauntered down and took in her surroundings, as did I when we got down.

Right. There was no bloody way on Earth we could still pretend the best of society lived here.

Hammersmith looked like a big farm. Nothing more. Or less.

"Mr and Mrs Bennett, I think...the time has probably come to-"

"There you are!"

My eyes widened one big time, and I whirled around as in a daze, seeing the coated and hatted figure of the man I loved walking towards us, impeccably timed.

I couldn't help but grin.

Didn't know why, but I knew we were saved.

"Welcome all! How was the road?"

"Mr Wickham! How unexpected!"

George stopped right next to Amanda, not before sending me a heated gaze, and my blood warmed at once. "Did Miss Price not tell you she asked me to ride ahead to make arrangements?"

I shot Am' a punch in the arm. "I-I quite forgot."

"Sir Reginald and Lady Nora are safely on their way to Bath."

"Uh... Good!"

"Perfect even!"

Amanda elbowed me in the ribs in retaliation. Yes, I was probably enjoying myself a little too much. Reginald. Really.

"Who, pray, is Sir Reginald?"

"Miss Price's father, Mrs Bennett. The house, I'm afraid, is locked up. The servants absolutely insist on accompanying Sir Reginald and Lady Nora, which is not convenient, of course, but very devoted."

Mr Bennett sighed deeply and turned away to curse under his breath, I could tell, while Amanda turned to George.

"Lady Nora?"

"That's a perfectly good name for the wife of a successful fishmonger."

"What are you doing here? Chasing after Angelina?"

George shot me a glance and smirked. "No, unfortunately not, though I like that kind of present." I smirked back.

"Then what's the point in helping me?"

"Because your face is most amusing when surprised." He sighed a little. "I do as you do. I have to see Bingley."

Amanda turned away and George had already paced forward to me when Mr Bennett faced us, his face most quizzical. "Where's Lizzie?"

And here he came.

"Uh, Bath! When Mama and Papa go on their expeditions, they always take their guests."

Mr Bennett then came forward, now uncomfortable. "Mr Wickham, I speak from one gentleman to another, with the expected amount of discretion that entails."

"I understand Sir, whatever you confide shall die inside me."

He looked over to his wife then back at George. "My youngest daughter, Lydia, has run away with Charles Bingley." He took another pace forward so that what he said was almost inaudible for me. "I do not know how to proceed. I cannot think of how to find my daughter."

George widened his eyes as if in recognition. Gosh he was good at this. "Well, surely they have gone to the Jerusalem! Fashionable inn, don't you think, Miss Price?" Am' nodded frantically. "And if it is your feeling that they have come to Hammersmith then we must find them and stop them from wrongdoings! Mr Bennett, Sir, permit me to be your guide!"

He then turned around to me, smirked widely and offered me his arm, which I took, of course, slightly clinging to his shirt even, and we trotted away together, Mr and Mrs Bennett high on heels.

"Oh, Mr Wickham, how fortunate we are to find you here!"

I smiled up at George. "Aye, very fortunate indeed."

And he granted me another of his heated gazes, and I blushed.


	22. Fools

**22. Fools**

_" I'm gonna leave my body, Move it out to high above, I'm gonna lose my mind, History keep pulling me down..."_

The Jerusalem happened to be a few yards away from the pond only, we trotted there easily, and George lost no time in asking in which chamber was Mr Bingley stationed.

I took a deep breath before we got up the stairs.

I felt it wasn't going to be good.

But right as Mr Bennett went tumbling into the room, George caught my wrist and pulled me back into the corridor, well, a little more like a parlour really.

"George, what are you-?"

He pushed a finger on my lips, and smiled.

As Amanda entered the room after Mr and Mrs, George pulled me into a side-room, and lost no time in kissing every inch of my face he could reach, though I must more appreciated when he kissed my lips.

"God I have missed you!"

I took his face into my hands, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs, and kissed his lips as softly as I could. "And I you, George. And I you." Then I let my hands trail down to his hands, and squeezed them. "But we have to get back to our company or it'll be suspicious."

He smirked. "And is it?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Oh, it definitely is, Mr Wickham. Although I am well-educated and won't have you here and there right now."

He chuckled but manifested no surprise whatsoever to my choice of words. Instead, he kissed me one more time and pulled me out.

At the same time we both heard a colourful "Imbecile!" coming from the opened door of Bingley's room, and a clash of metal against wood, then of wood against flesh, and finally, of flesh against marble.

"Oh, God no!" I ran inside.

It was as I feared. Mr Bennett had challenged Bingley into a duel, and had ended opening his skull on the mantelpiece.

Amanda immediately played nurse and went into the parlour to fetch for cloth. I could hear the ripping from my spot at Mr Bennett's side, trying as much as I could to pull him up into a seated position.

"Number 18, Clifford Street. Quick as you can! Go!" I rolled my eyes at Darcy's nonsense, and as soon as Amanda came bolting back into the room, he stopped her. "I sent for my physician in Mayfair, he will be here within the hour."

Amanda glared at him, a thing I did not think her possible of doing. "In an hour he could be dead! He's lost half a pint in half-an-hour, Darcy, you do the maths!"

As she knelt next to me, I sent her a proud glance, which she returned with a quick tugging of the corner of her lips.

George took the cloth from her and started wiping at Bennett's skull. I did the same, not at all minding the blood oozing from the wound.

"Foolish business, bleeding on a fellow's rugs this time of year. What would Lady Catherine say?" I shushed him and he winced as the cloth touched his exposed flesh.

"This physician of yours, Mr Darcy, can he do stitches?"

"Stitches? He's not a dressmaker!"

I glared up at him, and looked up at George.

Amanda sighed and gave us more cloth, while I couldn't help but notice the concern in my lover's eyes.

Bad.

"Oh God! I've let the woman I love slip through my fingers like mercury and now her father lies dying by my hand!" I looked up at Bingley while George was rolling Mr Bennett's head in the remaining bandages.

I got up and out to wipe my hands, getting into the maid's room where George had so not-surprisingly claimed my lips. I smiled at the thought, all the while wiping blood from my hands.

"What can you possibly be thinking about?"

I whirled around, and there he was, wiping his own hands, and staring at me as if I was an angel.

I smiled up at him. "I felt ridiculously uncaring for thinking about your lips on mine while wiping a good man's blood from my fingers."

I had advanced while speaking, and soon George's lips came crashing on mine hungrily.

I couldn't help but wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, which resulted into my dress being stenched when his own hands came encircling my waist.

"Now tell me, when were you about to tell me about your true origins?"

I paced backwards, gazing into his hazelnut eyes. "What?"

He smiled. "I am far from being an idiot, my love. I had understood ages ago you weren't from here. Now I understand there's even more behind the expression. So?"

I sighed in surprise and sat back onto a counter, stunned. "Wow. You. Amaze me."

"That's the tone." I smiled up at his remark.

"I am from London."

"But?"

I smiled wider and came to clench his hands in mine. "You're a character in a book."

His eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded. "Am I described as handsome as I am?"

I chuckled. "Oh yes, but see, in that book, you're the real bad guy. Lydia runs away with you, and you have to marry her."

He made a disgusted noise. "Please... Never that."

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "And that's all you feel about it?"

"No, I feel something else right now which is crazy."

I pecked him on the lips. "Crazier than me falling in love with the most famous womanizer in literature? I doubt it."

He smiled. "In fact, I was wishing I could move there with you. I am tired about this life. Bowing to everyone, smiling, being a hypocrite, I'm done with it."

My eyes widened. "You want to come with me to the twenty-first century London?" He nodded, not even questioning the century thing. "Right. But ask first."

I thought he would have asked what I was talking about, but of course not.

He knew what I was waiting for.

So he surprised me when he got onto his knee, still caressing the back on my hands in his.

"Miss Angelina Johnson, will you marry me into your world?"

I chuckled and knelt to kiss him full on the mouth. "Clearly I will."

And there began our happily ever after...


End file.
